


Big Shit Talker

by fanshae



Series: Rockstar 101 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Emotional Slow Burn, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, MMA fighter Louis, Masturbation, Niall has tattoos, Oral Sex, Prostitute Harry, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, bad experiences with the paparazzi, sorry in advance, trying to avoid graphic violence descriptions but Louis is a professional fighter so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanshae/pseuds/fanshae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the current UFC Featherweight Champion. Zayn is his exasperated manager with a horrid crush on his trainer Liam. Liam is oblivious. Harry is the prostitute that Louis was supposed to see once and never think of again. Niall commentates the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You would think that being Louis “The Rogue” Tomlinson, current UFC Featherweight Champion would spare Louis from being nagged. Louis had certainly thought so when he’d won the title in December and yet here he was, days away from his first match of the year with his manager literally going over the schedule that he’d emailed Louis the week before, hour by hour. To make matters even worse he was doing it  in the middle of Louis boxing session with Liam, his main trainer.

 

If Louis didn’t know Zayn better, he’d think that his manager was here because Zayn thought that the schedule was too important to wait to go over. Since he did know Zayn, Louis knew that this was just another flimsy excuse in a long line of flimsy excuses to be in the same room as Liam without having to actually have a conversation with the other man. Honestly, the crush was bordering on pathetic but the last time Louis had said anything about it, Zayn had booked him an economy class ticket on a non-stop flight all the way from London to LA. Louis had kept his mouth shut since then.

 

Louis flicked his sweaty hair out of his eyes and grimaced, motioning for Liam to take a break as Louis stepped back, reaching for the towel hanging on the ropes of the mat to wipe the sweat off his face and neck.

 

“-and you’re the last fight of the night so really, the sooner you knock Diaz out, the sooner you can make an appearance at the afterparty and we can all go home,” Zayn finished, closing the calendar he had open on his tablet.

 

“And my date?” Louis asked. 

 

Zayn pursed his lips disapprovingly. He’d made his feelings known more than once about Louis’ preference for bringing escorts to UFC functions. Zayn thought it was unprofessional, risky, and plain stupid. Louis thought it was efficient, convenient, and honest in a way most dates weren’t. They’d agreed to disagree.

 

“I didn’t know if you’d want company or not after the fight,” Zayn lied smoothly.

 

“Well now you do,” Louis quipped, throwing his sweaty towel at Zayn.  

 

Zayn ducked the towel and went to retaliate only to freeze as Liam lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat that had been gathering at his temples off his face, flashing his abs just long enough to make Zayn audibly snap his mouth shut and save Louis from whatever he’d been about to do.

 

Contrary to popular belief, Louis did have manners, so all he did was raise a pointed eyebrow at Zayn until his manager cleared his throat and started flicking through his tablet pointedly, a flush riding high on his cheeks.

 

“Any preference then? Might as well get your money’s worth,” Zayn muttered.

 

“You know what I like.” Louis rolled both his shoulders back before gesturing Liam forward, “Let’s do another set then, Payno. I want to make sure I’ve got this kick down before Saturday.”

 

* * *

 

Louis didn’t think about the topic again until he was strapping his gloves onto his hands and flexing his fingers to make sure everything fit as it should. It was minutes until Louis was due in the ring and he could hear the sound of the crowd even through the concrete walls separating his dressing room from the main stadium.

 

There was a sharp knock at the door a second before Zayn poked his head in, back from who knows where to collect Louis for the ring. Louis was on his feet before Zayn even opened his mouth, eager to work out the adrenaline that had started pumping hours ago when he’d first weighed in. He’d had nothing to do since then but wait and at this point Louis was climbing the walls, full of suppressed energy.

 

Zayn had his nose buried in his blackberry as they walked, leaving Louis free to run over the strategies he and Liam have been working on for months in his head. He almost missed Zayn’s comment all together and had to duck his head close to hear as the sound of the crowd built in volume the closer they got to the doors of the main stage, meeting Liam and the rest of Louis’ team.

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“I said, your boy’s already waiting for you in the car out back,” Zayn repeated, almost shouting.

 

“Better make it quick then, yeah?,” Louis shouted back as the first chords of Out Ta Get Me filtered through the door and the crowd’s screams reached a fever pitch. 

 

“Ready, Lou?” Liam asked, hand on the door handle, ready to push it open and lead them all into the arena.

 

“Always ready, Payno, you know that,” Louis joked before turning to Zayn again. “Wish me luck.”

 

Zayn bumped his fist with Louis, faking reluctance before clapping him sharply on the back. “Best of luck to you, you scrappy twat. Don’t bust your face before your date.”

 

Louis just laughed as he slipped through the door and into the blinding lights that surrounded the ring, crowd almost deafening. The anxiety that had been pulling heavily at his shoulders fell away as Louis screamed at the fans on either side of the walkway in excitement and they screamed back, shouts of “Tommo” and “The Rogue” echoing back and forth through the air as the music built to a crescendo. 

 

The manic smile pulling at Louis’ mouth turned feral at the edges when he caught sight of Diaz, already waiting in the ring next to the referee. 

 

Liam squeezed Louis’ shoulder in support, offering him a smile as Louis started towards the ring that he returned with a wink forcing  Liam to hide a smile behind his hand. Always the professional, Liam. Wouldn’t do to be caught smiling on camera before Louis and Diaz had even squared off. 

 

Louis hid a smile of his own as he ducked through the gate of the cage. He’d make it quick. After all, he had a boy waiting on him and Louis wasn’t in the business of making pretty boys wait.

 

* * *

 

_ “And we’re back here at UFC 196 with our main ticket: Tomlinson vs. Diaz. I’m Niall Horan here with my co-host Niall Breslin. Do you want to tell us what we’ve seen so far in the match, Bressie?” _

 

_ “Cheers, mate. We’ve just finished up with the first round here which Tomlinson won. Diaz scored a mere 7 points out of the first round for his failed attempt at taking Tomlinson to the ground. He was looking for that potential submission but just couldn’t make it. It almost appeared as if Tommo was playing with Diaz don’t you think, Horan?” _

 

_ “Sure do, Bressie. Or he was till Diaz managed to get him upside the head with a lucky jab. Tommo’s eyebrow got busted and so did his patience because he was whaling on Diaz after that.” _

 

_ “Looks like he’s all patched up now thanks to his team and ready for the second round. There’s the whistle and-” _

 

_ “There he goes, The Rogue coming out strong right from the start, blocking a kick from Diaz and following it up with a series of strikes to Diaz’s head and shoulders.” _

 

_ “Tomlinson is just not letting up, he’s backed Diaz up against the wall of the cage and-” _

 

_ “Diaz, trying to keep his guard up, trying to get out of that corner that Tomlinson has him boxed into.” _

 

_ “Oooh, that’s another hard hit right under his guard, Tommo not pulling any punches tonight and-” _

 

_ “And Diaz is out cold! That’s a total knockout for you folks at home, Louis Tomlinson has won the match barely a minute into the second round here at UFC:196 in Vegas. I’m almost sad it ended so quickly.” _

 

_ “That’s The Rogue for you, Nialler. In and out; the man is an efficient MMA machine. Yet another win under the belt of the reigning Featherweight champion.” _

 

* * *

 

Louis took stock of his injuries in the shower. Liam and the medic on hand had given him a once over after he’d left the ring but it was habit to take an inventory of his own. The split over his eyebrow was going to be irritating until it healed but Zayn had assured him that it only added to his “roguish charm” in the meantime. Zayn was full of shit though so Louis was taking it with a grain of salt. An impressive bruise was blooming on his shin where Diaz had kicked him in the first round, trying to get him on the ground and Louis’ knuckles were twinging, threatening to bloom with bruises of their own despite the gloves he’d been wearing.

 

His hands protested as Louis slicked his hair back under the spray before he reached around to shut off the shower. Zayn would be there any minute to send him on his way to the afterparty Louis was obligated to make an appearance at and be papped walking into with his date for the night. The date who was still waiting for him, Louis reminded himself, drying off half heartedly before reaching for underwear and a pair of jeans that were tight across his thighs. 

 

A t-shirt and blazer later, Louis was attempting to put on his shoes with one hand and fuss with his still damp fringe with the other. Zayn walked in just in time to watch him nearly over balance.

 

“You’re an idiot. Don’t try to multitask, it’s just embarrassing to watch.”

 

“I’m just trying to be efficient.” Louis insisted, finally getting his shoes sorted. “Also, is that any way to speak to the person who signs your paychecks?”

 

Zayn gestured for Louis to exit the room and turned on his heel to follow him out, “I sign my own paychecks since we got that stamp made, remember?”

 

Louis frowned, picking at some lint on his jacket as they walked, “I let you make a stamp of my signature?”

 

“When’s the last time you remember signing your own name on anything,” Zayn asked and held up a hand as Louis opened his mouth to answer, “And autographs don’t count.”

 

Louis narrowed his eyes at Zayn but couldn’t come up with anything.

 

“See? That’s being efficient,” Zayn insisted.

 

“Zayn-”

 

“We can talk about your lack of observational skills later, right now you need to go,” Zayn interrupted as they drew closer to the doors leading to the back of the arena, acknowledging security with a nod. “I’ll see you there, I’ve got a few things to wrap up before I come meet you.”

 

Louis snorted and gestured for security to open the doors, “Say hello to Liam for me then.” He left Zayn to sputter behind him and made a beeline for the black stretch limousine idling at the curb. He took a moment to flash a smile in the direction of some fans that were lingering around the back before slipping into the backseat.

 

Louis didn’t notice the person sitting across from him until they locked their phone and slid it into their pocket, the movement drawing his eyes in the dim interior of the limousine. 

 

Long, curly dark hair that fell just below their shoulders framed a heart shaped face with full lips. A sheer black shirt did little to hide the shape of nipples or the outline of not one, but several tattoos. What looked like laurel leaves ran along the man’s hips before disappearing under the waistband of leather trousers that looked painted on and had Louis unconsciously licking his lips.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Louis’ eyes shot back up to the man’s amused face and he swallowed thickly, face flushed in embarrassment at having been caught staring. Christ his voice was deep, Louis definitely owed Zayn a fruit basket or at the very least a thank you card.

 

“Louis, please. Just Louis.”

 

“Harry, then,” the man replied, his amusement softening into a small smile.

 

“”Pleasure,” Louis murmured and leaned in to kiss Harry’s cheek in greeting, one of his hands coming up to steady himself on Harry’s shoulder as the car turned a corner. He hesitated in pulling back, his eyes flicking down to Harry’s lips. “May I?”

 

This time it was Harry who licked his lips. “I think you’d better, don’t you?” he leaned in to meet Louis’ lips with his own, one hand coming up to cup Louis jaw. Harry’s mouth opened easily for Louis when he licked over the seam of Harry’s lips. Their tongues slid together in a wet drag that had Louis’ toes curling in his shoes. Harry’s tongue twisted teasingly against Louis’, making him chase the taste of him. Louis’ grip on Harry’s shoulder tightened when his teeth caught Louis’ bottom lip making him swallow a groan as Harry pulled away, looking entirely too smug for Louis’ tastes.

 

“Mmm,” Harry’s eyes glittered in the low light of the car, “Very nice, Mr. Tomlinson.”

 

“It’s Louis,” he rasped, and had to clear his throat, voice shot with arousal just from kissing. Louis wasn’t sure how he was supposed to survive the night at this rate. “I suppose you’ll do.”

 

Harry snorted in soft amusement and leaned back against the door, “I’m glad I meet your standards,  _ Louis _ .” His lips were overly deliberate in shaping the name and Louis felt pinned to the car upholstery by the intensity of Harry’s devastatingly green eyes until Harry blinked and the moment, whatever it had been, passed.

 

Louis ran a hand through his still damp hair, shaking his fringe out. “My assistant briefed you then?”

 

“Zayn? The one with the...” Harry gestured to his own face.

 

“Cheekbones like a marble statue?” Louis supplied helpfully, lips quirking up in a grin.

 

“Yes! Him. I wasn’t aware you employed Gucci models as PA’s,” Harry teased.

 

“Standard operating procedure for MMA fighters, I’m afraid. You know how it is,” Louis said, quietly pleased when Harry let out a cackle of laughter.

 

“How terribly inconvenient for you, having to look at that all day,” Harry murmured, eyes twinkling again.

 

Louis caught himself hoping that Harry’s eyes would never stop being bright like that before quickly stomping the idea out. It wouldn’t do to start having thoughts like that about an escort he only planned to see once before washing his hands of him. Zayn would murder him in his sleep if he ever found out.

 

“He was very thorough though, if that’s what you’re asking,” Harry continued, “I’m accompanying you to your industry party, taking a couple photos, making nice with the other WAGs, of course. Then back to yours for the night. He also mentioned that my fee-”

 

“Has already been wired to your account,” Louis assured him.

 

A slow smile spread over Harry’s face, “then I suppose you’ll do.”

 

Louis sputtered but he was saved from having to come up with a response by the car coming to a stop in front of the club. Louis straightened his jacket as the driver came around to open the car door before glancing back at Harry who was running a hand through his hair almost nervously.

 

“Ready to be on the front page of tomorrow’s sports section?”

 

“I’ll give my mum a ring and have her save a copy for her scrapbook,” Harry quipped, his lips turning up in a grin that had Louis’ own lips stretching into a smile as he exited the car.

 

Louis helped Harry out of the limo easily and kept a proprietary hand in the small of his back, guiding him through the blinding paparazzi flashes as the club security escorted them towards the front doors, pausing once or twice for pictures before finally making their way inside. 

 

They were surrounded by well wishers almost immediately. Louis nearly lost Harry before they even made it to the VIP section requiring him to lace their fingers together tightly. For Harry’s part, he did a decent job keeping up, making small talk with the wife of the manager currently talking Louis’ ear off.

 

Louis sunk into the sofa just shy of gracefully, the bruise on his shin throbbing as he sat down and he accepted the drink that was pressed into his hand gratefully, flinging the other arm across the back of the couch. He hid a smile in his drink as  Harry sat next to him and curled into his side without breaking his conversation. Louis regretted taking a drink a moment later when Harry’s hand slid up his thigh to rub over his inseam, making Louis choke on his mouthful of jack and coke. 

 

Harry didn’t even bat an eyelash and continued to drag his fingers along the inside of Louis’ thigh, stoking the embers of arousal that had been sitting low in Louis’ belly since he’d slipped into the limo and found Harry there. 

 

Louis tried to focus on his own conversations, letting trainers, network executives, and other fighters come and offer their congratulations. Usually he’d be a little more social and put more effort into mingling but he was loathe to move out from under the heat of Harry’s hand, the soft pressure of the pads of Harry’s fingers holding him in place as surely as an anchor.

 

It was hard not to turn and watch Harry who was holding a court of his own, some of whom were the dates of the industry people who were trying to hold Louis’ attention, others being Harry’s more obvious admirers, eying the arm Louis had thrown over Harry’s shoulders.

 

Louis’ grip tightened minutely and Harry caught his eye just long enough to throw him a wink, not missing a beat in his conversation as his hand inched further up Louis’ thigh.

 

Louis was so focussed on said hand that he had to suppress the urge to jump in surprise when Harry leaned in suddenly.

 

“I’ll be right back, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Louis barely had time to answer before Harry was up and making his way across the room, tall even in a crowd of athletes.

 

Louis did jump when  Niall Horan, frequent commentator of Louis’ matches and close friend, practically fell into the spot that Harry had just vacated and slapped Louis on the back, whistling lowly at Harry’s retreating figure.

 

“Where’d you meet him, Tommo? More importantly, how’d you get him to agree to put up with your ugly mug?”

 

Louis snorted and playfully punched Niall’s shoulder, ducking the question about Harry. “Nialler, feel like I haven’t seen your pasty arse in forever.”

 

Niall faked a pout and rubbed at his shoulder theatrically, ever the ham. “Really? Because I feel like I spend most of my time talking about yours. Did you know they’ve got a poll going over who’s got the tightest shorts in the UFC? You’re winning by a landslide, mate.”

 

“I’ll tell Liam you’re a fan of his work,” Louis quipped, taking another sip of his drink.

 

“Have some mercy on us poor heterosexuals, Tomlinson.”

 

Louis snorted, “You just don’t know what you’re missing, mate.”

 

“Don’t know what who’s missing?” Harry asked as he rounded the couch and took Louis hand when it was offered, allowing himself to be tugged down into the fighter’s lap.

 

“Niall here, the unfortunate token straight boy,” Louis explained, ignoring Niall’s indignant squawk of “unfortunate?!” to say, “needs convincing that he needs to go a man.”

 

“Don’t go a man!” Niall insisted, laughing.

 

“Hey,” Harry drawled, a smile tugging at his lips, “Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it.”

 

“I think I’ll pass, “ Niall insisted, “Nice seeing you Tommo and…” he extended his hand to Harry.

 

“Harry Styles, pleasure to meet you Mr. Horan.”

 

“Same to you, Harry,” Niall stood, “You should keep this one, Lou, let his good manners rub off on  you.”

 

“I’d rather he let something else rub off on me, to be honest,” Louis called after his friend who just laughed and waved him off before Louis turned his attention back to his lapful of Harry. “You’re quite good at that, you know.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at Louis. “Good at talking to people, I mean,” Louis elaborated, fighting down a blush.

 

“I told you, I’m a pr-”

 

“A professional, I know,” Louis laughed, tugging H in closer with a firm grip around his waist, “I think you should tell me more about  what being a professional entails in your line of work.”

 

Harry grinned, his tongue darting out to lick at his bottom lip in a way that Louis’ eyes couldn’t help but follow.

 

“I think you should kiss me again instead.”

 

“Oh you do, do you?” Louis asked, leaning into Harry despite himself, “Why’s that?”

 

“Because you’ve been wanting to since we got here,” Harry replied, lowering his voice so that Louis had to lean in even closer, “You don’t seem like the type of man to deny himself what he wants. A better question would be why you haven’t kissed me sooner.”

 

Louis laughed and reached up to tangle a hand in the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck, a thrill going through him as Harry’s eyes became hooded. “Well, who am I to argue with that?” Louis murmured before sealing their lips together.

 

This kiss was different from the one in the car, Harry a warm weight on Louis’ lap. Louis tugged at Harry’s hair again and took advantage of his suddenly slack mouth to deepen the kiss. Harry whined softly, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck and rocking in Louis’ lap just enough to make Louis aware of his sudden hard on snug under Harry’s thigh. Harry smirked into the kiss like he was aware of it too and was sucking on Louis’ tongue enthusiastically when a throat cleared behind Harry.

 

Louis pulled back from Harry reluctantly to look up and find Zayn standing over them, Liam hovering unsure in the background.

 

“Really Louis?” Zayn asked, exasperated.

 

Harry just blinked up at Zayn unhelpfully as Louis sighed and then shrugged, unapologetically wrapping both arms around Harry’s waist when the man made a move to slide off his lap and onto the sofa next to him.

 

“I won the match, now I’m celebrating.”

 

“You’re meant to be networking.”

 

Louis tucked his fingers in the waistband of Harry’s leather pants and stroked the skin over his hip, going hot all over at the realization that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath the tight trousers.

 

“Isn’t that what I pay you for?” Louis asked, distracted by the way Harry’s eyes fluttered shut and he worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

“You pay me for a lot of things, actually, most of which…” Louis lost the rest of Zayn’s lecture when Harry leaned in to whisper in Louis’ ear.

 

“I think you should take me home,” Harry shifted his weight deliberately over Louis’ hard on, “Now.”

 

“Zee,” Louis blurted, trying to ignore Harry tucking his head into Louis’ neck to hide his laughter, hot puffs of air rushing over Louis’ skin, “Be a dear and have the car pulled around, will you?”

 

At Zayn’s incredulous expression, Louis growled, “I’ll do whatever promo you want for the next month, just, “ Louis’ breath went out of him in a whoosh as Harry’s teeth closed around the skin under his ear, “just call the car, please.”

 

Zayn flicked his eyes disapprovingly towards Harry, before rolling them in exasperation and reluctantly pulling his phone out, mouthing, “Fine, but you owe me,” at Louis.

 

“Hi, Alberto? Yes, hi, it’s me. Would you have the car pulled around back, please. Mr. Tomlinson and his date are ready to leave.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis takes Harry home from the club. Harry continues to be the consummate professional.

Louis had never been more glad to leave a club through the back entrance than he was right that second. He’s never been a fan of paparazzi or having cameras go off in his face at the best of times and today wasn’t an exception. More than that, Louis is thankful that he doesn’t have to keep his hands to himself, palming the globes of Harry’s arse and making his breath hitch as they climb into the back of the limo.

 

Harry nearly pulls Louis on top of him once the door’s closed and the car is in motion, making Louis very thankful for the partition in the limo. Basically, Louis was thankful for a lot of things right at that moment, almost like American Thanksgiving.

 

“What about Thanksgiving?” Harry asked as he let his legs fall open further, making more room for Louis to slide between them as Harry sprawled across the backseat.

 

“Nothing,” Louis promised, “Nothing, just,  _ christ _ your mouth.” Louis groaned as they kissed again, mouths wet and open against one another. Harry’s arms twined around Louis’ shoulders before letting his fingers slip through Louis’ hair, carding through the short hairs at the base of his neck in a way that sent goosebumps down Louis’ back.

 

This time it was Harry who groaned as he squirmed under Louis, managing to slot their erections together, rolling his hips up greedily into the pressure of Louis’ body against his.

 

Harry broke away from the kiss with a laugh, “So when you said I’d do…”

 

“I may have been understating a bit,” Louis admitted breathlessly, his hips hitching forward to grind against Harry as his eyes swept down and over his date’s body. Harry’s hair was haloing around his head and his lips were pink and swollen from their kissing, making him look like some lewd madonna spread out on the leather. His nipples, which had been driving Louis crazy all night through the sheer fabric of Harry’s shirt, were hard and peeking through the gape of his shirt front, making Louis mouth water.

 

“Christ,” Harry hissed, arching up into Louis’ mouth when he sealed it around Harry’s nipple and sucked, worrying the nub between his teeth and tongue in a way that had Harry’s hands twisting in Louis’ hair like he was torn between pushing him away and pulling him closer. 

 

Louis’ hands made quick work of the two buttons that were ineffectively holding Harry’s shirt together, pushing the fabric away as his mouth kept Harry writhing under him. Harry’s hands tightened in Louis’ hair when he went to switch his mouth from one side of Harry’s chest to the other, reluctant to let Louis pull back until Louis bit the abused skin sharply. He took advantage of Harry’s suddenly lax grip but didn’t miss the ragged gasp or the way Harry’s legs had tightened around Louis’ hips when he bit him.

 

Curious, Louis worried the other nub between his teeth and tugged, pulling a moan from Harry as his hips hitched, rubbing his still trouser clad erection against Louis’ stomach. Louis pressed a smirk against Harry’s skin, running his hands up Harry’s torso reverently only to pull back in surprise.

 

“Have you got four nipples, Harold?”

 

Harry blinked down at him, eyes glazed and color high on his cheeks before a slow grin slid across his face, “ ‘s just two more for you to play with, innit? Maybe you should, since you like the other ones so much.”

 

If asked later, Louis would deny whining pathetically, but there was no denying that the idea was hot and he obediently ducked his head to pay attention to Harry’s extra set of nipples. 

 

“Fuck, why’re you so hot? That shouldn’t be hot but it is,” Louis slurred against Harry’s skin.

 

Harry just let his head fall back against the car seat and laughed breathlessly. Louis had the distinct impression that Harry was laughing at him and he bit down again, drawing another moan from the man pressed underneath him.

 

After that, Louis lost himself in figuring out how to play Harry’s body, drawing sighs and lilting moans from Harry’s mouth as he moved over Harry’s chest. Louis ignored the sweet friction of their erections rubbing together lazily in favor of making Harry squirm with well placed twists from his fingers and grazes of his teeth.

 

Louis didn’t even realize they’d pulled to a stop in his driveway until a very embarrassed sounding Alberto knocked on the partition separating the two parts of the car.

 

“Sir? We’ve ah, arrived.”

 

Louis lifted his head to look at Harry who looked back wide eyed and disheveled, chest heaving, just as surprised as Louis. Abruptly, they both burst into giggles and Louis pulled back from Harry reluctantly.

 

“Yes, thank you, Alberto,” Louis called as he ushered a still giggling Harry out of the car, a little flushed with embarrassment. The partition certainly hid them from view but he knew that it didn’t completely block sound and, well, they hadn’t exactly been quiet. Louis made a mental note to have Zayn send Alberto a fruit basket. He’d apologize properly when he could look his driver in the eye again.

 

Louis took another moment to be thankful that there weren’t any paps out. The last thing he needed his mum to see plastered on tomorrow’s front page was a picture of him and Harry on his front stoop, Harry with his shirt hanging open while he kissed Louis neck and Louis with his hair thoroughly ruffled from Harry’s hands as he fumbled with his keys.

 

As soon as Louis managed to get the door open, he had Harry pressed against the foyer wall, one of Harry’s long legs hitched over his hip as he caught Harry’s mouth in a desperate kiss.

 

Harry opened for him eagerly, his hands impatient as he pushed the blazer from Louis shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

 

“That was expensive,” Louis teased between kisses, laughing as Harry tugged his belt off as well.

 

Harry just raised his eyebrows as he finally shrugged his sheer shirt off to join Louis’ blazer on the floor. “So am I.”

 

“You don’t see me throwing you around though, do you?”

 

“Maybe you should,” Harry suggested, eyes going sharp and dark like they had in the car before the club, making Louis’ stomach swoop dangerously. “Like onto your bed, maybe. Just a suggestion,” Harry murmured, his demure tone offset by his leg tightening and pulling Louis in closer.

 

“There you go again with your ideas,” Louis laughed, sliding his hand down Harry’s side to lift both of his legs up, forcing Harry to wrap around him, making him laugh in surprise. “You’re going to give me a complex,” Louis complained good naturedly,  palming Harry’s arse as he carried him upstairs, groping him shamelessly.

 

Harry giggled as Louis walked towards the bedroom, carrying him easily despite their height difference. “It’s okay, Louis, I think we all know you’ve taken a few knocks to the head.”

 

“Watch it,” Louis growled playfully as he tossed Harry down onto the white expanse of his comforter, kicking the bedroom door shut behind him. Louis tugged his t-shirt up and over his head before crawling onto the bed and back into Harry’s arms.

 

He wasn’t used to laughing with the escorts he brought home after fights or publicity events. The sex was always good, but impersonal, and Louis had thought he liked it that way. This though, the intimate way Harry was laughing into his mouth between kisses, seemed to magnify the sparks lit low in Louis’ belly.

 

He had to sit back on his haunches to get Harry’s leather trousers off and raised his eyebrows when he pulled them far enough down to see that Harry wasn’t wearing pants beneath the leather. Harry just smiled shamelessly and curled his legs to make it easier for Louis to tug the leather down his seemingly endless legs.

 

“Not sure these are worth wearing if they’re this much work to get off,” Louis grumbled as he tried to tug the fabric over Harry’s foot and huffed triumphantly when he finally managed to untangle them enough to toss them across the room.

 

“Liar,” Harry said easily, “You nearly swallowed your tongue when you saw me wearing them.”

 

“Let’s not exaggerate, Harold, I-” Louis’ thoughts ground to a halt as he saw a flash of black silicone between Harry’s legs. He pushed Harry’s thighs apart to get a better view and this time he nearly did swallow his tongue.

 

“Are you, are you wearing a plug?” Louis croaked, cock throbbing in the confines of his jeans.

 

Harry bit his lower lip and spread his legs a little further, giving Louis a good look at the thick black plug stuffed between his cheeks before looking up at Louis through his lashes, “Do you like it?”

 

“Yeah, I,  _ fuck.  _ Have you had that in all night?” The thought left Louis weak as he reached out to thumb at Harry’s rim where the base of the plug flared prettily, a nice contrast against Harry’s pale skin.

 

Harry inhaled sharply and bit his lip harder, shaking his head. “Put it in at the club, I,” his breath hitched again as the tip of Louis’ thumb slid in next to the plug, “I wanted to be ready for you. Part of the,  _ ah _ , professional experience.”

 

Louis laughed breathlessly, any thoughts he’d had before about fingering Harry open flying right out the window. He tapped the base of the plug softly with his index fingers, making Harry gasp sharply, before withdrawing his thumb. Louis looked up at Harry questioningly and waited until Harry nodded before withdrawing the plug slowly.

 

The slick pink of Harry’ arse gaped for a moment before winking shut as Harry shifted, restless, and Louis groaned like he’d just been punched in the gut. He needed to be in Harry and he need it now.

 

Louis set the plug on the bedside table before he fumbling for lube and a condom with one hand and trying to undo the zip of his jeans with the other. He didn’t even bother kicking them off all the way, just pushing them far enough down to get his cock out.

 

His dick was already wet at the tip when he rolled the condom on and lubed himself up, glancing up to watch Harry’s face as he spread more lube around his entrance before sliding a single finger into him. Harry’s eyelids fluttered shut for a minute before he started squirming again. 

 

“Please, Louis. I don’t want to wait,” He insisted, tugging Louis closer again.

 

“Yeah, okay, just hold on,” Louis mumbled, supporting himself over Harry with one hand and lining himself up with the other, pressing forward slowly and bottoming out with a groan that Harry echoed.

 

“How’re you still so _ tight _ ,” Louis ground out through gritted teeth, trying not to hitch his hips into the hot clutch of Harry’s body wrapped tightly around him.

 

Harry laughed and somehow clenched even tighter, making Louis moan again and hide his face in Harry’s neck. 

 

“Feel so good, Louis,” Harry murmured, pressing kisses to Louis’ hair as he slowly started rolling his hips up, urging Louis to start thrusting, slowly at first and then faster, angling his hips to find Harry’s prostate.

 

Harry threw his head back and practically mewled when Louis found the right angle, snaking a hand between them to start jacking himself off. Louis stopped thrusting long enough to smack Harry’s hand away from his own cock, making him whine impatiently before Louis laced e both his hands through Harry’s and pinned them to the bed despite his twinging knuckles.

 

“Want you to come just like this, yeah? Come on my cock,” Louis panted as he started thrusting again, hard and deep, the harsh smack of their bodies filling the room. “Think you can do that for me, baby?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry gasped, rolling his hips to meet Louis as best as he could, fingers clasped tightly around Louis’, “Just, like that, Louis, keep doing it like that,  _ please.” _

 

Louis growled as he sped up his thrusts, eyes flitting between their bodies to watch Harry’s erection bob under the force of their thrusts, leaking precome all over the laurels tattooed on Harry’s hips. Harry’s moans started raising in pitch and Louis looked back up, his eyes catching on Harry’s and getting stuck there, caught in the intense green as Harry keened and shuddered beneath him.

 

Louis could feel the sweat gathering in the dip of his shoulder blades slide down his spine as he fucked Harry, unable to look away, unable to do anything except clutch his fingers tighter and ignore the ache of his knuckles as he pushed Harry closer to orgasm.

 

Harry came almost soundlessly, his eyes sliding shut and back arching, his cock spilling jerkily between their bodies. The hot contractions of Harry’s orgasm triggered Louis orgasm and he had to muffle a shout against Harry’s shoulder as he shuddered came.

 

Louis wasn’t expecting Harry’s hands to carefully untangle themselves from his only to come up and stroke along his back but Louis melted into it, taking a moment to catch his breath and brush a kiss over Harry’s skin before sitting up and reluctantly pulling out. 

 

Louis rolled off of Harry with a soft groan, stripping the condom and tossing it in the direction of the trash before kicking his jeans the rest of the way off and wincing. After a fight and a fuck like that, he’d be feeling it tomorrow. Could already feel it now in his hamstrings as sleep pulled at his eyes. 

 

Louis was brought back to reality when Harry’s hand touched his arm hesitantly. He looked almost shy for the first time that night and Louis had to push down the wave of endearment that seemed to spring from nowhere. 

 

“Should I go?” Harry asked softly, rolling on his side and curling towards Louis before tucking a sweaty curl behind his ear.

 

“Stay,” Louis rasped, surprising both himself and Harry. He usually did ask escorts to see themselves out but this time, just this once, maybe he didn’t want to fall asleep to an empty bed. Louis cleared his throat, “Stay and sleep. You can leave in the morning, yeah?”

 

Harry’s eyes softened and he tugged the duvet down far enough for the both of them to slip under it. Louis had enough energy to tug Harry in close to his chest before he was dropping off, arm tight around Harry’s waist and more content than he could remember feeling in a long time.

 

* * *

 

When Louis woke up, it took him a minute to figure out why things felt off. He’d woken up alone and it was only as he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes that he remembered that Harry had been tucked up close to him when he’d fallen asleep. The bed was cold where Harry should have been and Louis tried to tell himself he wasn’t disappointed. 

 

Louis got up slowly, a little sore and achy before shuffling towards the kitchen to make tea, absently searching for traces of Harry from the night before. The plug was gone and so were the clothes he’d peeled Harry out of. Louis’ clothes had been folded and set on his dresser. Even the condom had been thrown away.

 

The contrast between the intimacy of the night before and the abruptly empty morning left Louis with a bad taste in his mouth that he tried to wash away with his tea.

 

It was no one’s fault but Louis’ that he’d thought the lines had been blurred for even a second.

 

Harry hadn’t even left a note.

 

He shouldn’t be surprised, he told himself, not when Harry had made it clear from the beginning that he was a professional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am again so sorry for the delay. I just got back from spring break in DC and at the last minute decided to not take my laptop with me. This chapter is pretty short but hopefully the next one will be longer! Do you all prefer more frequent short updates or longer less frequent ones??
> 
> As always, thanks to [hogwartsbaby](http://hogwartsbaby.tumblr.com/) for betaing.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! You can also find my blog [here](http://mygardenabounds.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is driving Louis crazy so Louis makes sure to make everyone else just as crazy as he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning that there's a scene with mild dub-con warnings in that Louis puts himself in a sexual situation that he doesn't want to be in. It's VERY short though.

Louis was in a foul mood for the rest of the week. The fact that it was Harry that had him all twisted up just made things worse. Louis Tomlinson didn’t get attached to one night stands and he CERTAINLY didn’t get upset about prostitutes leaving before he woke up. He liked it that way. Really.

 

That didn’t change the fact that he was being an absolute brat around the gym. Louis fucked around during weights training, running around spraying people with water bottles and smacking them with his towel. He also wouldn’t stay focused as he sparred with Liam, preferring to talk smack and use cheap street tricks than to seriously grapple with his coach. 

 

Liam was beyond frustrated with him and the worst part of it all was that Louis couldn’t even blame him. By the end of the week, Louis was even annoying himself which was why he wasn’t particularly surprised when Liam pulled Louis aside after another wasted sparring session.

 

“I’m sending you to train in Dublin,” Liam said bluntly. “Zayn’s already arranged it. I don’t know what’s been wrong with you this past week but you’re going to go, you’re going to get the crap beat out of you for a week, and you’re going to get… whatever  _ this _ is, out of your system.”

 

Louis swallowed, cheeks burning with shame, and nodded, not quite able to meet Liam’s eye. Liam sounded tired and worst of all, disappointed. Louis could handle irritated Liam, angry Liam, even exasperated Liam, but disappointed Liam made Louis feel like the worst sort of person. 

 

“Hey,” Liam murmured, gripping Louis’ shoulder, “I just want you to get your head on straight. You’re better than this past week.”

 

Which was just so Liam, all earnest and sincere, still seeing the best in Louis even when he’d been collectively driving the entire gym up the wall. Louis was about 76% sure he didn’t deserve to have Liam as a coach, much less a friend but right then he was just grateful for him.

 

“Yeah, yeah okay. Gonna come back with some new tricks up my sleeve though, Payno. You better be ready for me,” Louis quipped weakly, the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips as he reached up to squeeze the hand Liam still had on his shoulder.

 

He felt a little steadier when Liam broke into a grin.

 

“I’m counting on it,” Liam promised.

 

* * *

 

Louis hurt all over. 

 

He’d spent the last four days keeping his head down and training hard, eager to prove to Liam that he was taking his time away seriously. He might not have minded fooling around and being a nuisance when it was just his own reputation at stake but when he trained at other gyms he knew his behavior reflected on not just Liam but the other fighters and trainers back in London as well. 

 

So Louis hurt all over.

 

He didn’t answer his phone when it started ringing from the pocket of his trackies that he’d worn home from the gym and were now sitting on the floor near the door of his hotel suite’s bedroom. Louis had collapsed face first on the bed once he’d gotten back to the hotel. He had spent the day learning throws the hard way, by being tossed onto mats again and again by his current coach Mark Jarvis. He’d thought Liam was disciplined but Mark was a sadist, Louis was sure of it. 

 

Louis heard the phone go to voicemail and groaned when it started ringing again, levering himself up and off the bed with a pained groan to go answer it.

 

“Tomlinson speaking,” he grunted.

 

“Tommo!” Niall chirped, sounding entirely too chipper for Louis’ taste,”a little birdy told me you were in Dublin for the week. Fancy a pint?”

 

Louis shot a glance at the mirror next to his bedroom door and grimaced at his disheveled appearance. He could see bruises blooming on his torso as well as a ring of them around his left wrist where Mark had gripped a little too hard during a throw.

 

“I dunno, Nialler. I look like I’ve had the shit kicked out of me.”

 

“Isn’t that normal for you?” Niall teased, “Last time I saw you, you had a cut on your face and a set of busted knuckles.”

 

“I’m tired,” Louis tried weakly.

 

“You’ll be tired every day while you’re here, might as well go out anyway since that’s not going to change,” Niall argued reasonably.

 

“I hate you.” Louis hissed.

 

“No you don’t!” Niall exclaimed gleefully.

 

“Wanker,” Louis muttered and started rummaging in his suitcase for something to wear that wasn’t workout clothes. He knew a lost battle when he saw one.

 

“Grumpy cunt,” Niall tossed back affectionately before rattling off an address to what Louis assumed was a bar, “I’ll see you in half an hour, Tommo.”

 

Niall was still laughing at him when Louis cursed and hung up.

 

* * *

 

Louis was at the bar 37 minutes later and refused to feel guilty about it. Niall was lucky he was there at all instead of staying in and drowning himself in a bathtub full of epsom salts.

 

The bar Niall had picked out was exactly what Louis would have expected. The Clover Inn had a local pub feel with worn in bar stools and a dartboard. Niall himself was loudly holding court at the bar with his shirt sleeves pushed up far enough to expose his tattoos as he gestured wildly, punctuating a joke that made the small crowd around him burst into uproarious laughter.

 

Niall had started out fighting in the UFC like Louis,the two having even faced off a few times when they’d been in the same weight class before a knee injury had put Niall out of commission as a professional athlete permanently. Before he was hired by ESPN as a commentator, Niall had liked to joke that all he’d gotten fighting for the UFC was a couple of stupid tattoos, much to the chagrin of his staunchly catholic mother. 

 

Louis privately thought that commentating suited his friend much better than fighting ever had. Niall had always lacked a particular viciousness that was necessary in the ring.

 

Niall finally spotted Louis over the crowd and grinned widely, meeting him at a booth near the back of the bar with a pint in each fist.

 

“Wey-hey Tommo, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Niall greeted warmly, clapping Louis on the back and laughing at his exaggerated wince.

 

“One of those had better be for me, Horan,” Louis joked.

 

“What, you can’t get your own fucking beer?” Niall said even as he pushed one of the pints across the table to Louis. “Tell me how the fair city of Dublin’s been treating you.”

 

“I’m sore everywhere, Nialler. That Mark Jarvis character is running me ragged,” Louis moaned into his drink.

 

“Jarvis made his way out here? Last I heard he was still in England,” Niall mused.

 

“Well he’s found his way out here just in time for Liam to banish me.”

 

Niall raised his eyebrows, “Oh ho, and what did fair Harry have to say about that?”

 

The beginnings of Louis’ good mood shriveled up and died at the mention of Harry and he took another sip of his drink petulantly.

 

“What’s there for him to think about? He was a one and done, Niall. I loved him and I left him, you know me.”

 

“I do know you,” Niall agreed, “Which is why I know you’re full of shit. You don’t look at boys you’re planning on leaving like you were looking at him.”

 

“How would you even know?” Louis asked.

 

“Aiden Grimshaw?” Niall reminded him, “That trainer a couple of years ago?”

 

Aiden had been a trainer at one of the first gyms Louis had trained at after signing with the UFC. Still closeted and utterly besotted, Louis had pined after Aiden for months before finally getting up the nerve to subtly ask him out. He’d been devastated to show up to what he’d thought was going to be a date only for it to turn out to be a lads night with five other people from the gym.

 

Niall had been the one to peel Louis, hungover and heartbroken, off his apartment floor. Niall probably had a better idea than anyone except Zayn what Louis looked like when he was genuinely interested in someone. Normally Niall would be right, but in this instance he was obviously wrong. Obviously. 

 

“You need to get your eyes checked, Horan. You’re going blind in your old age,” Louis muttered.

 

“Younger than you though, aren’t I?” Niall smirked at Louis over the rim of his glass.

 

“Shut it, and drop it about Harry,” Louis warned his friend.

 

Niall raised his hands placatingly, “I just call them like I see them and I know what I saw.”

 

Louis sighed and gave Niall another look before deciding to blatantly changing the subject.

 

“Let’s talk about what you’ve been up to, then. I’m going to get a complex if we keep talking about me.

 

Niall rolled his eyes but allowed the topic change and nattered on about the circuit he and Breslin would be starting soon that would wind its way through Europe before heading to America for a month.

 

To Louis’ relief, Harry didn’t come up again and he could forget about all the shit Niall had been spouting.

 

* * *

 

Louis couldn’t forget about the shit Niall had been spouting.

 

After two hours, 7 drinks between the pair of them, and the beginnings of a pleasant buzz, Louis had finally made his excuses and headed back to the hotel. He’d stripped down to his boxers and fallen into bed with every intention of falling asleep. Instead he was staring at the ceiling in the dark as Niall’s words echoed in his head.

 

Niall was wrong, Louis fumed. Louis had obviously just been another client to Harry and Harry had been just another arrangement to Louis, he reasoned hazily.

 

In fact, Niall was so wrong, Louis was going to prove it.

 

He groped for his phone in the dark, squinting at the bright screen as he carefully typed out his text.

 

_ To Z: I need you t o sedn someone to my rm _

_ To Z: For sex _

 

Louis frowned at his typos, he may have been a little more drunk than he had originally thought. 

 

A minute later his screen lit up with a reply.

 

_ From Z: do u kno wat time it is _

 

_ To Z: Need to proev a pint _

_ To Z: *point _

_ To Z: Did have pints with Niallr though _

 

_ From Z: if ur sharing whores w/ horan u can call them ur damn self _

 

Louis gagged a little at the very thought.

 

_ To Z: Ew. No. _

_ To Z: Please. Have been vry good all week _

 

Zayn waited so long to text back that Louis was about to give it up as a lost cause when his phone lit up again.

 

_ From Z: u owe me _

_ From Z: his name is jake eta 20 min _

 

_ To Z: You’er the best _

 

Louis signed off with a heart, pleased with himself. He’d show Niall just how not into Harry he was and in his tipsy state it was obvious that the best way to do it was to fuck someone else.

 

It was perfect. Really.

 

Louis ignored the heavy feeling in his gut and managed to doze off before someone knocked on his hotel door. He blinked lazily at the ceiling in the dark of the room, not realizing what had woken him up at first until the knock came again.

 

Louis fumbled for the light and almost fell out of bed in his haste to answer the door. He took a moment to run his fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame its dishevelment before taking a breath and finally answering the door.

 

The man just outside, Jake, was short, shorter than Louis, with dirty blond hair in a soft looking fringe. Brown eyes swept down Louis’ bare torso and he fought back a blush, suddenly remembering he hadn’t bothered putting on sweatpants before answering the door. Jake at least was wearing a loose tank top and a tight pair of jeans that were more ripped up than not. Simply put, Zayn couldn’t have found someone less like Harry if he’d tried.

 

Louis had to remind himself that that was a good thing as he stepped aside and let Jake in.

 

“Jake?” He asked as he closed the door behind himself, “Thanks for seeing me so late. I’m sorry if it’s, you know, an inconvenience.”

 

Jake laughed, his eyes crinkling a little at the edges in a way Louis tried to find endearing. “Baby, you can inconvenience me any time.”

 

“Louis, please,” Louis asked, trying not to cringe at the obvious line. He’d done this before with other escorts in other cities, Louis reminded himself sternly, there was no reason for the discomfort curling tight in his gut.

 

“Whatever you want, Louis,” Jake murmured as he walked forward, backing Louis up against the door of the hotel room until his back hit the wood with a solid thunk. Jake ran a proprietary hand over Louis’ chest and stomach as he sank to his knees in a fluid motion, sending unpleasant shivers through Louis’ body. 

 

“Let’s see about getting rid of some of that tension for you, baby.”

 

The back of Louis’ head hit the door and his hands fisted at his sides as Jake tucked the band of his boxers under Louis’ balls and made a contemplative hum when he found Louis completely soft.

 

“Sorry,” Louis muttered, face flaming.

 

Jake cooed and rubbed his lips against the head, ”Nah, we can take care of that, can’t we? Just a little case of nerves,” he murmured and sucked Louis’ still soft cock down without preamble, not bothering with foreplay.

 

Louis screwed his eyes shut and tried to lose himself in the tight wetness around his dick. Jake definitely wasn’t bad and a blowjob was pretty hard not to do at least decently but his movements were obviously practiced, almost mechanical, and lacking in enthusiasm.

 

At least Harry had been enthusiastic, arching under Louis’ hands and mouth, giving back as good as he got as he moaned sweetly. Harry had kept him present, locked him down with wide green eyes so Louis hadn’t been able to forget who he’d been fucking.

 

Jake hadn’t even kissed him when he’d walked in the door, had just sunk to his knees and pulled Louis’ cock out.

 

The whole thing felt impersonal in a way that was driven home when Louis looked down the length of his own body and  into blue eyes that should have been green.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

“Stop,” Louis gasped.

 

Jake pulled back, a string of spit connecting his mouth to Louis who was barely hard. “What, you’re going to come already? You’re not even hard yet.”

 

“No,” Louis mumbled, trying to subtly angle his hips away, “It’s just not working for me, I think-”

 

Jake squinted at Louis suspiciously, “I charge extra for kinky stuff.”

 

What had started as a good idea was quickly turning into one of the most mortifying experiences of Louis’ life. 

 

“I think, I think I might have had more to drink than I thought,” Louis lied.

 

“What?” Jake started to get to his feet, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“I think you should go,” Louis muttered, tucking himself back into his boxers as he fumbled for the doorknob.

 

“You’re kidding,” Jake sneered at Louis as he shook his head and pushed past him roughly to get back out through the door. “I better still get paid,” He called over his shoulder, entirely too loudly for the middle of a hotel at two in the morning, making Louis wince. The last thing he needed was for Zayn to call him to tell him that the incident had hit the tabloids.

 

Louis shut the door firmly and leaned back against it with a heavy sigh, running both hands over his face.

 

Maybe Niall hadn’t been as wrong as he’d thought. Not that he was ever going to admit it, Louis thought stubbornly.

 

It certainly wasn’t his fault that he’d been unable to think about anything except Harry and what his mouth might feel like. Louis hadn’t even had the chance to try it, had gotten too caught up in fucking Harry once he’d found the plug tucked coyly between his legs.

 

Louis had been too caught up in Harry in general, had been drunk on it, he remembered, palming himself through his boxers, chagrined to find himself harder now at just the thought of Harry than he had been in another man’s mouth.

 

Well, the thought of Harry and the way his curls had looked against Louis’ duvet, he mused as he pulled his cock out and started stroking himself. And that stupid sheer shirt that had driven him up the wall and all four of Harry’s stupid nipples and the sounds he’d made under Louis’ mouth when he’d had him spread out across the back seat.

 

Louis hissed as he thumbed over his slit, spreading around a blurt of precome and speeding up his hand. The way Harry had looked up at him, looked right through him until he’d come, clenching tight and hot around Louis and-

 

Louis groaned, cupping his hand around the head of his dick so he wouldn’t spill come all over the carpet as he orgasmed.

 

Maybe Niall wasn’t wrong at all.

 

Louis cursed and shuffled into the bathroom to wash his hands before collapsing back into bed. He thumbed open his phone again.

 

_ To Z: Kicked Jake out. Make sure you tip well. Sorry :( _

 

Louis wasn’t entirely surprised  when his phone lit up with Zayn’s reply less than a minute later.

 

_ From Z: idiot _

_ From Z: wat was wrong w/ him _

 

_ To Z: He had blue eyes _

_ To Z: Don’t ask _

 

Louis bit his lip and hesitated before sending his next text.

 

_ To Z: I wnat you to send Harry to Dublin _

_ To Z: *want _

_ To Z: please _

 

_ From Z: r u fuckin kidding me _

 

_ To Z: ...No _

 

_ From Z: r u gonna kick this one out of ur hotel too _

 

_ To Z: OMG no  _

 

_ From Z: ur accntnt is gonna be angry wit u _

 

_ To Z: I don’t care. Just get him here _

_ To Z: I want him in my room by the time I get back from training tomorrow _

 

Louis reread his last text before sending it and locking his phone. Zayn could argue all he wanted but Louis wasn’t going to budge.

 

If he couldn’t just get over whatever feelings he seems to have caught by fucking other people then he was just going to have to get over them by fucking Harry.

 

His first idea might have ended up being a bad one, Louis thought as he drifted off to sleep, but this one was a winner, he was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay! I'm going to make it a goal to have a new chapter up every Sunday but this one didn't quite make it due to the fact that I've been studying like a crazy person for the three tests I had this week. 
> 
> This chapter was pretty Louis centric but the entire next chapter is going to be a H/L smut and fluff fest, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shows up in Dublin.

Louis was jittery with anticipation as he rode the hotel elevator to his suite, reading and rereading the text he’d received from Zayn earlier that day.

 

_ From Z: he’ll be waiting for u when ur done _

_ From Z: u owe me so much _

 

Sure, he’d told Zayn to make it happen but he’d still half expected to get a text saying that Harry was busy or wouldn’t see him again.

 

The elevator doors slid open and Louis tucked his phone into his pocket as he walked to his door. He paused before opening it, laughing quietly to himself when he noticed his hands shaking ever so slightly. Last night he’d been nearly sick with anxiety at the idea of having sex with a stranger. Today was he jumping out of his skin with eagerness and was already half hard in his jeans.

 

Louis took a steadying breath and keyed into his room, frowning when he didn’t immediately see Harry in the living area or through the open door of the bedroom.

 

“Harry?” Louis called, shrugging out of his jacket and closing the door behind himself.

 

“Yes! Sorry, I’m outside,” Harry called from the direction of the balcony. Louis turned to look and sucked in a sharp breath. 

 

He’d been half hoping that he’d made Harry up, that he wasn’t as attractive as Louis remembered. If anything, he was even more attractive now than he had been the first night. 

 

Harry’s hair was thrown up in a half up half down style that pulled it out of his face while leaving the rest to tumble over his shoulders. Shoulders that were threatening to peek out of the loosely tied robe, a soft pink silk thing that barely fell to the tops of his thighs.

 

“Miss me?” Harry asked, lips quirking up in amusement when Louis’ eyes snapped back to Harry’s face from where they’d been ogling his legs. 

 

“I, ah,” Louis cleared his throat, feeling the tips of his ears go red, ”I’m not sure I’d say that.”

 

Harry hummed, toying with the tie of his robe, “That’s a shame. I was going to let you show me just how much you missed me.” Harry slowly pulled the silk tie of his robe until it fell open, displaying that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

 

Louis choked a little.

 

“Really, a shame,” Harry repeated softly as he walked towards Louis, letting the robe slip off his shoulders to pool on the floor.

 

“Definitely missed that,” Louis teased, a little breathless as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, plastering his naked body against Louis’ fully clothed one. Louis floundered for a minute, unsure of where to put his hands before settling them on Harry’s hips, his hands tan against Harry’s pale skin and the stark outlines of the laurels on his hips.

 

“So polite,” Harry teased, twisting his fingers through the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck, “What happened to the man that manhandled me up the stairs of his house, hm? And you haven’t even kissed me hello.”

 

Louis laughed and spun them to press Harry against the wall of the foyer, making Harry’s eyes dilate as he’s pinned.

 

“Better?” Louis smirked.

 

“Getting there,” Harry murmured, his eyes dropping to Louis lips, “Still waiting on that kiss though.”

 

“Bossy,” Louis mumbled, even as he was leaning in to catch Harry’s lips with his. One of Louis’ hands coming up from Harry’s waist to grip his jaw, directing the push and pull of the kiss as Harry sighs contently, melting into the touch.

 

“I want to fuck you again,” Louis caught Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth, making him gasp.

 

“I knew you, ah, missed me,” Harry laughed breathlessly, rutting shamelessly against Louis and rucking up the fabric of his shirt. 

 

Louis groaned around a laugh of his own, his hips hitching up helplessly against the friction, “Shut up, oh my god, just.” He pulls away from Harry and the wall that he had Harry pressed against and pokes him in the chest. “Just don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

 

Harry pouts but obediently slumps back against the wall in a debauched looking sprawl, eyes dilated, hair beginning to stick to his forehead, and cock lying hard and twitching against the cut of his hip and laurel tattoo.

 

Louis has to physically drag his eyes away, shaking his head as he ducks into the bedroom and he starts stripping. He leaves his shirt and trainers in a pile by the bed, attempting to kick his trackies and pants off at the same time while he rummages for a condom and lube in the bedside table. 

 

After managing to get undressed and find what he was looking for, Louis walked back into the foyer only to nearly drop both the condom and lube he was holding on to when he finds Harry with two fingers tucked up his own arse, lazily fingering himself.

 

“Took you long enough,” Harry quipped, eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones as he lets a third finger flirt with his entrance.

 

“I thought I told you not to move,” Louis rasped, fingers fumbling to rip open the condom and roll it over his own erection.

 

“I got impatient,” Harry slides the third finger in with an exaggerated moan and an unapologetic smirk,”besides, I made sure I was already stretched before you got here.”

 

Louis sputtered, tips of his ears going red as he tries to open the lube one handed.

 

“I just wanted to see the look on your face,” Harry admits, biting back a laugh.

 

“You’re a menace,” Louis mutters, finally managing to open the lube and slick himself up before tossing the bottle aside. He’d find it later and take care of it before the cleaning service showed up. Louis stalked forward and hooked his hands under Harry’s thighs before hoisting him up. Harry had to pull his fingers out and wrap both his arms and legs around Louis for support as he was held up and pressed against the wall.

 

“Fuck!” Harry gasped before laughing and pointedly wiping his lube sticky fingers on Louis’ bare shoulder and wrapping his legs a little more firmly around Louis’ waist, “Show off. You’re lucky you’re pretty.”

 

Louis snorts and lets go of one of Harry’s thighs to snub the head of his cock against Harry’s entrance, making Harry’s breath catch in his throat. “You think I’m pretty, huh?” 

 

“Louis,” Harry whines, wiggling and trying to get him to press forward.

 

“How pretty?” Louis teases, wrapping his hand back around Harry’s thigh and rolling his hips forward, barely letting the head of his cock press in before he’s pulling back, keeping his thrusts shallow, teasing.

 

“The prettiest,” Harry gasped, “Louis, please, I need-”

 

“I know what you need,” Louis murmurs, holding Harry flush against the wall by his thighs and beginning to rock into him in earnest, growling, “After that stunt with your fingers, you’ll take what I give you.” 

 

Harry moans and tosses his head back, baring his throat as Louis fucks him.

 

It was hard to fully thrust in and out of Harry pressed against the wall like this but the position let Louis grind into Harry deep and at just the right angle to make his toes curl and his jaw go slack.

 

Harry’s cock’s drooling between their stomachs, bouncing with Louis’ thrusts, and all Louis wants is to see him come all over himself.

 

“Jerk yourself off,” Louis grits out, tightening his grip on Harry’s sweat slick thighs as he speeds up his thrusts, feeling the beginnings of his own orgasm pooling in his stomach.

 

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry keens, finally getting a hand around himself and stripping it in time with Louis’ thrusts. “Feel so fucking good,” Harry continues, fingers of his free hand twisting in the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck and sending sparks down his spine.

 

“Always make me feel so good, Lou, take such good care of me,” Harry slurred, pupils blown wide, “Just like that, just like-”

 

Louis felt hot all over, losing his rhythm as Harry whispers filthily in his ear and groaning as he cums, hips stuttering.

 

Harry whines, cock still hard in his hand, and tilts forward to rub his face against Louis’ sweaty shoulder in frustration until Louis gets his own hand around Harry’s. Louis urges him to start jerking himself off again, quick and fast, Harry still clenching tight around Louis’ now oversensitive cock, making him hiss.

 

“Wanna see,” Louis murmurs, ducking his head to kiss over the slope of Harry’s shoulder, “See you come all over your fucking self, babe, come on.”

 

“Fuck,” Harry hisses,”Fuck, Lou, oh-” he keenes, legs tightening around Louis’ waist as Harry starts spilling over both their fists and his own stomach before slumping against Louis chest, smearing the evidence of his orgasm between them. 

 

They stand there for a moment, both catching their breath before Louis winces, suddenly realizing just how sore his already overtaxed muscles now were.

 

“Harry…”

 

Harry tipped his head to the side to look up at Louis, eyes still glassy and lips swollen from where he’d bitten them himself, “Yes?”

 

“...I can’t feel my legs,” Louis admitted.

  
  


Once Harry stopped laughing they painfully managed to untangle themselves only to start laughing again at the marks on Harry’s back from the wall. Louis ended up letting himself be coaxed into the bathtub with Harry for a soak before bed.

 

Louis’ back was pressed against Harry’s front, epsom salt water lapping gently at his chest as Harry slowly massaged shampoo into his scalp, making Louis’ eyes droop.

 

“Tip your head back so I can rinse,” Harry murmurs, smoothing Louis’ hair back from his forehead as he acquiesced and Harry could get the shampoo out.

 

“You look like you went ten rounds with Mike Tyson,” Harry teases, poking at an impressive bruise blooming on Louis’ thigh, making him grumble and swat at Harry’s questing fingers.

 

“More like ten rounds with Mark Jarvis,” Louis muttered before waving away Harry’s confused look, “My trainer. ‘S a bit of a sadist.”

 

Harry laughed, his hair tickling the back of Louis neck as he leaned forward, “I feel a bit bad now, to be honest.”

 

Louis tipped his head back onto Harry’s shoulder to look at him, a smile tugging at his lips,”Yeah? Why’s that.”

 

“If I’d have known you were in a such a delicate condition,” Harry said, ignoring Louis’ squawk of protest, “I’d have done all the work.”

 

Louis swallows thickly and fights against the blush he can feel threatening to rise in his cheeks, “You could make it up to me later.”

 

Harry hums contemplatively, his fingers trailing up over Louis’ thigh and hip to circle the base of his soft cock.

 

Louis sucks in a breath as Harry starts stroking him, dizzy from the sudden rush of blood, “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Making it up to you,” Harry murmurs, laughing.

 

Louis opens his mouth to answer only to moan as Harry thumbs over the head of his cock.

 

He definitely owed Zayn for this.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient while I got this out to you. Life happened so this is more than a little late.
> 
> Special thanks to [hogwartsbaby](http://hogwartsbaby.tumblr.com/) as always for being a great beta and the only reason my tenses make sense. Also thank you to [jumperlouis](http://jumperlouis.tumblr.com/) for coming on as another beta! She's been the best.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! You can always find my blog [here](http://blueylouie.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis doesn't wake up to an empty bed but Harry still has to leave.

Louis wakes up to a mouthful of curls and a horrendous racket as sunlight begins to peek through the curtains, Harry sprawled across his chest. Harry’s still naked from when they crawled into bed after their bath the night before without even bothering to towel off properly.

 

It takes Louis a minute of slowly blinking at the ceiling, gradually working his way to consciousness, before he realizes that the racket is Harry snoring like a bear. A bear with a very bad head cold.

 

Once Louis comes to this realization, it’s all he can do to hold back the laughter threatening to burst from where it’s bubbling in his chest. “Professional” Harry Styles is snoring away on top of Louis and he can’t help but find it endearing, seeing this small piece of Harry that feels personal and intimate. It figures that someone as beautiful as Harry can’t be perfect, Louis muses, he just hadn’t expected the imperfection to be snoring.

 

Despite the snoring and the faceful of hair, Louis would take this any day of the week over the empty bed he’d woken up to last time. Could even see himself getting used to it, Louis thinks, before shoving the thought aside sharply.

 

He curls his arm around Harry’s waist a little more securely and nuzzles the top of Harry’s head, burying his face in the curls that had been trying to smother him in his sleep. It’s weirdly comfortable, having Harry as a warm solid weight on his chest. Louis can’t remember the last time he woke up next to someone, much less had a cuddle like this. Maybe the last time he and Niall had gotten seriously trashed and fallen asleep in the same bed together though Niall’s morning breath had certainly made the morning after a lot less pleasant than this.

 

Louis is just contemplating trying to fall back asleep when Harry’s phone on the bedside table starts blaring an alarm. Louis nearly gets headbutted as Harry sits straight up out of his dead sleep, arms flailing as he gropes for his phone without bothering to properly open his eyes.

 

“Shit, fuck, mother buggering piece of-,” Harry growls and nearly topples out of bed, his hair flat on one side where he’d been pressed close to Louis and a riot of curls on the other where it’s air dried into a horrible tangle.

 

Louis can’t keep his giggle in this time, much less the guffaw that follows when Harry’s head whips around to fix him with a disgruntled and accusing look, eyes still bleary with sleep.

 

“Sorry, love, sorry,” Louis apologizes, raising his hands placatingly and trying to stifle the smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

 

Harry finally manages to shut the alarm on his phone off, pouting the whole time, before slumping back onto the bed and, coincidentally, against Louis, wiggling unhappily until Louis acquiesces and holds him again.

 

“Early flights are the worst,” Harry grouses, rubbing at his eyes with the back of one hand, looking horribly soft in the low light that’s managed to filter in through the curtains.

 

Louis ignores the warm feeling making his chest tight.

 

“ ‘s that what that was for?” He asks, making a face. He’d known Harry wasn’t staying long, it just hadn’t occurred to him that he’d leave so soon.

 

Harry hums, nodding, “Unfortunately. Thought I’d give myself enough time to shower, though.” He tips his head to look up at Louis through his eyelashes, “Join me?”

 

Louis has to swallow thickly at the rush of images that follow the suggestion.

 

Harry with water sluicing over the muscles of his back. Harry pressed up against the tile of his shower as he let Louis finally,  _ finally _ , finger him open. Harry on his knees for Louis with his come all over Harry’s face, being washed off by the shower spray and-

 

Louis clears his throat and ignores the feeling of his ears going pink at the tips as he shakes his head. 

 

“Better not,” Louis says thickly even as Harry’s expression slides dangerously into pout territory, “I’d hate to be the reason you miss your flight, love.”

 

Harry huffs petulantly but rolls out of bed anyway, unconcerned about his nudity or any effect that it may or may not be having on Louis, who makes a strangled noise and settles the covers a little more firmly over his lap.

 

“Next time,” Harry says, laughing and throwing a wink over his shoulder as he walks into the bathroom and closes the door. 

 

“Next time,” Louis agrees weakly before collapsing back onto the bed with a sigh and rubs at his eyes with the heels of his hands. He’s beginning to think that Harry Styles is going to be the death of him. The soreness still lingering in his thighs says that Harry is, at the very least, a bad influence and that Louis is going to pay for the night before in training today.

 

Louis tries to muster up some sort of annoyance at the thought but he can barely keep the dumb grin pulling at the sides of his mouth from sliding across his face. The memories from last night, of Harry pressed close against the foyer wall and then later in the bath with Harry’s breath hot on the back of Louis’ neck and his sure hand wrapped around his cock, well, they’re pretty spectacular ones.

 

The sound of Harry dropping something in the shower and softly cursing snaps Louis from his reminiscing and, after a glance at the clock, has him levering himself from the bed with a groan knowing that if he doesn’t get moving he’ll be in danger of being late himself. 

 

Louis pulls a clean set of gear from the bottom of his duffle and makes a face at the pile of laundry that’s slowly accumulated in the corner. He’s glad that he only has a few days left in Dublin before he heads back to London and he plans to make the most of them.

 

Despite his complaints about Mark and any sadistic tendencies the man may have, Louis knew that he was already better for having been pushed to his limits. He was excited to see the results of the training on his normal routine with Liam and was looking forward to demonstrating the things he’d learned to his trainer. 

 

Louis is stuffing his feet into his trainers  when Harry steps out of the on suite in a cloud of steam, toweling his hair dry and just as naked as he was when he entered the bathroom in the first place.

 

Louis can’t help but stare. He may never get over how beautiful Harry is, he thinks, as Harry flips the towel over his shoulder and crouches down to rifle through the overnight bag he’d brought with him. With his broad back, shoulders, thick looking thighs that make Louis want to bury his face between them, and his pert little bum, Harry is the very definition of the word temptation.

 

Louis doesn’t even realize he’s stood up and left the bed until he’s resting his hand in the middle of Harry’s back, his fingers tracing the knobs of Harry’s spine.

 

Harry hums and leans into the touch as he tips his head back to smile softly up at Louis.

 

“Hey, you.”

 

“Hey, yourself,” Louis replies, ducking down to press a kiss to the back of Harry’s neck. A kiss that quickly turns into two and then five more. 

 

Harry laughs and makes a halfhearted effort to push him away, “Excuse me, who was it that was concerned about being late, hmm?”

 

“Did I say that?” Louis teases, tugging at a damp springy curl,”I take it back, being on time is highly overrated.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Harry snorts and ducks out of Louis’ reach to shimmy into a pair of white skinny jeans.

 

Louis huffs and sits down heavily on the edge of the bed, pretending that he’s more in a strop about Harry getting dressed than the fact that his departure is, at this point, imminent. The look Harry gives him tells him that he’s not fooling anyone.

 

“Leave if you must, but I don’t see why that requires getting dressed,” Louis mutters, knowing he’s being ridiculous at this point. Not that that’s ever stopped him before. Never let it be said that Louis Tomlinson does things by halves.

 

Harry just laughs and shakes his head as he shrugs into an eye searing floral print shirt and begins to button it, “I’m not sure they’d let me on the plane without at least pants, Louis.”

 

“Then don’t get on a plane,” Louis blurts, “Stay. Another night, at least. I’ll be done early today and we could go to dinner, wherever you wanted.”

 

Louis realizes that he probably sounds pathetic but he’ll have time for dignity later.

 

Harry stops doing his shirt to look up at Louis and he looks surprised but he doesn’t immediately say no so Louis barrels on.

 

“I’ll pay of course, for the extra night. The new plane ticket too,” He offers only to watch Harry’s face shutter as he shakes his head.

 

“I can’t, Louis, I’m sorry,” Harry says, a smooth professional tone in place of the playful banter from before. “I have business back in London.”

 

Business. Louis feels sick to his stomach at the crashing realization that Harry is leaving him to go see another client. Objectively, he knew that Harry saw other people, that it was his job, but having it confirmed feels like a slap in the face.

 

“Another client at home then?” Louis asks, trying to ignore the roiling ball of jealousy in his stomach. He’s not yours, Louis reminds himself, not yours _. _

Harry nods and his face softens into an apologetic smile that makes Louis want to scream, “Have to pay the bills, love. We can’t all be famous fighters.”

 

Louis laughs weakly, “I don’t suppose I can convince you to cancel and stay here?”

 

Humming, Harry sat on the edge of the bed to pull his boots on, “I’m afraid not, love, I might never leave,” he jokes.

 

Louis blinks as a metaphorical lightbulb goes off over his head.

 

“What if you didn’t have to leave though?” He asks.

 

Harry sighs, tucking the hem of his jeans around his boot, “I thought we covered this, Louis. I’ve got a plane to catch and-”

 

“No,” Louis cuts him off, “I mean like, what if you didn’t need other clients? Like an exclusive arrangement, sugar daddy? Is that what it’s called?”

 

Harry’s stopped getting dressed to gape at Louis instead, “You want to  _ what?” _

 

“Be your sugar daddy?” Louis asks, a little less confidently than before.

 

Harry looks like he’s not sure whether to laugh or leave.

 

“Louis, do you even know what you’re asking for?”

 

“Well, not exactly,” Louis admits, “But.” Harry opens his mouth to interrupt and Louis carries right on talking, “ _ But _ , if it means having you, then that’s what I want.”

 

Harry flushes and flicks his gaze away from Louis as he fidgets, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, “I’d have to, um, we’d have to speak to my manager.”

 

“I’ll have your people call my people,” Louis asks, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a smile as Harry finally meets his gaze again, his own eyes crinkling at the edges.

 

“You do that,” Harry says.

 

They do manage to make it out the door in time for Harry to catch his flight and when Louis kisses him goodbye he’s got Nick Grimshaw’s business card tucked into his back pocket and a fierce determination to make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, finally a chapter update that is on time!! Hopefully with the help of my extra beta, I will finally stick to a regular Sunday posting schedule.
> 
> Just to kind of let you all know what I've been up to, I've been plugging away at my pinch-hitter fic for the Larry mpreg challenge as well as another one shot! The one shot is definitely daddykink, as if this fandom doesn't already have enough of that, but I am so excited to share it with you all! Hopefully you see it sometime later this week so keep a look out for it.
> 
> Cheers x.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 from Harry's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I waffled back on forth about including a chapter from Harry's POV but I really felt it was necessary, especially with how he's been sort of aloof from Louis, emotionally. The story is still going to be primarily from Louis' POV but I have plans to include Harry's POV as well at a few other key points in the story.

“Join me?” Harry asks, looking up at Louis from under his eyelashes. It’s not something he normally asks clients to do, usually uses a shower as a way of taking a break if he’s spending more than a few hours with the client but with Louis…

“Better not,” Louis says thickly, pink all the way to the tips of his ears. Harry can’t help but pout.

You never know how many times you’ll see a client and he honestly thinks he might cry a little if he doesn’t get the chance to suck Louis’ cock properly at least once.

Louis is saying something about being late as Harry rolls out of bed without bothering to take even a sheet with him to cover his nudity. If Harry sways his hips a little more than necessary as he walks to the bathroom, well, he’s rewarded by a strangled noise from the direction of the bed.

“Next time,” he says firmly and makes a point of throwing a wink at a gobsmacked looking Louis before shutting the bathroom door firmly behind himself.

Harry lets out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding before turning the water for the shower on and running a hand through his hair.

Everything is so intense with Louis, Harry thinks, he feels like he has problems breathing sometimes. Harry steps into the shower and starts washing himself mechanically, lost in thought.

And the sex, the sex! Harry fumbles the bottle of shampoo he was holding at the thought and curses when it falls on his toe. He honestly can’t remember the last time he enjoyed sex this much, especially for work. Maybe never, if he’s being honest with himself.

He’s not sure he wants to be honest with himself, is the thing.

It might be good to take a little break, Harry decides as he’s rinsing his hair. He’ll have to call Nick and let him know to move appointments around after, well, after he sees his client tonight.

Harry shuts the water off with a sigh and steps out of the shower onto the rug and reaches for one of the plush towels hanging on the wall. Harry smirks to himself and makes a point of only drying his body before he walks back into the bedroom toweling his hair off and very much in the nude.

He flips the towel over his shoulder as he goes to dig through his bag for a change of clothes and he can feel Louis’ eyes on him, could feel them the second he stepped out of the bathroom. It’s why he’s not surprised to feel the hand on his back a moment later.

Harry leans into the touch unconsciously before he looks up at Louis and his sleep tousled hair, unable to do more than smile fondly.

“Hey, you.”

“Hey, yourself,” Louis replies and starts kissing over Harry’s neck, sending tingles down his spine where Louis’ warm fingers are still pressed.

If Louis hadn’t been, unfortunately, right about the fact that they really don’t have time for anything Harry would let him continue. He’s scarily close to saying fuck it and calling Nick to tell him to cancel his appointment for tonight so he can stay with Louis as is.

“Excuse me, who was it that was concerned about being late, hmm?” Harry asks, not meaning a word of it as he pushes Louis away half heartedly.

“Did I say that?” Louis asks, teasing as he tugs at one of Harry’s curls and smiling brightly enough to compete with the sun coming through the curtains. “I take it back, being on time is highly overrated.”

Harry snorts and mutters, “I don’t think so” as he ducks out of Louis’ reach and starts to shimmy into his white skinnies. In hindsight, he probably should’ve dried off a little more but in the meantime, he hops up and down until he manages to work them up his thighs.

Louis is pouting as he watches Harry get dressed and Harry can’t help but find it endearing, especially when Louis, dramatic as ever, tries to insist that Harry doesn’t need clothes to leave.

“I’m not sure they'd let me get on the plane without at least pants, Louis,” Harry says, laughing as he shrugs into his shirt and starts buttoning it.

“Then don’t get on the plane. Stay,” Louis says, and Harry’s heart stops and stutters a beat as he looks up at Louis in surprise.

Because he wants to, Harry wants to stay so badly with this ridiculous man who wants to take him to dinner and kisses Harry until he can hardly breathe because every space in his lungs is full of Louis.

Reality comes crashing back a moment later when Louis promises to pay for his time and Harry is reminded that this is just a transaction. That it’s not real and Louis isn’t his and never will be.

“I can’t, Louis, I’m sorry,” Harry says, a bit stiffly as he tries to claw together a facade to hide how crushed he feels, “I have business back in London.”

Harry feels a small bit of vindictive pleasure at Louis’ expression when he realizes Harry is talking about a client but it only lasts a moment before he feels guilty instead. It’s not Louis’ fault that Harry’s gotten attached and Harry would be cruel to take out his own feelings on Louis.

Harry softens and smiles apologetically,”Have to pay the bills, love.”

“I don’t suppose I can convince you to stay?” Louis tries and Harry cracks a joke that’s a little too close to the truth to be comfortable about how he’d never leave if given half the chance.

Honestly, he’s trying very hard to be professional about this and to keep an emotional distance but Louis is making it hard. Harry can only say no so many times before he cracks.

“I thought we covered this, Louis. I’ve got a plane to catch and-”

And Louis says he wants to be Harry’s sugar daddy and Harry nearly falls off the bed in surprise.

“You want to what?”

“Be your sugar daddy?” Louis repeats, sounding a lot less sure of himself this time around.”

Harry wants to cry. He knows for sure that if he says yes, that whatever budding feelings he has are only going to get worse. The problem is that he’s not sure he has the self control to say no either.

So he deflects to keep from making a decision right then and there and makes sure Louis has a copy of Nick’s business card tucked in his pocket when he kisses Harry goodbye.

He doesn’t even wait until he’s in the car waiting for him outside the hotel before he’s calling Nick.

“ _And how is my favorite little harlot on this beautiful morning?_ ” Nick answers his phone without so much a hello as Harry’s crawling into the back seat of the car.

“Nick-,” Harry starts and then has to stop and swallow the lump in his throat.

“ _There now, pudding_ ,” Nick murmurs soothingly, “ _what’s got your knickers all up in a twist?_ ”

Harry takes a steadying breath and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Louis’ asked for an exclusive arrangement.”

“ _...and?_ ”

“With me, Nick! He wants to be some sort of, I don’t know, sugar daddy, or something,” Harry mutters, ignoring the look the driver is giving him.

Nick hums and Harry can tell he’s rolling that information around in his head,” _‘m still not sure why that’s a bad thing, my dear. You’ve always wanted something like this._ ”

Harry stays silent as Nick continues, “ _Unless the problem is that you don’t want it with Louis, of course and that’s easily fixed. Just tell him no, poppet._ ”

He has to tamp down on the hysterical laughter that threatens to spill out of his mouth and instead grits out, “I’m afraid it’s the opposite actually,” Harry admits, “I think I might want it a little too much.”

 _“Ah,_ ” Nick murmurs and hums contemplatively. Harry can almost see the way Nick settles his chin in his hand when he’s thinking.

“ _Well, still don’t see why that should stop you. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts, don’t you think?_ ” Nick suggests making Harry blink. Which...isn’t a bad idea, really. He knows that an arrangement won’t change things, not really. Louis still won’t be his, but that’s okay, really. Harry will take whatever Louis gives him for as long as Louis will give it to him.

Harry sighs softly, “Yeah, I think, I think that’ll work. Nick, thank you.”

“ _Anything for you,_ ” Nick declares grandly, and Harry can’t help but smile at that. “ _I still plan on taking the boy for everything he has once he calls and sets up our tete a tete . Only the best for you, duckie._ ”

“Nick!” Harry exclaims, scandalized and laughing despite himself. He hangs up on Nick’s raucous laughter and presses his phone against his forehead as he giggles. The driver is still giving him the odd look but Harry’s past caring.

He’s going to make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your patience! You'll get two updates next week on Wednesday (hopefully) and then as usual on Sunday to make up for getting the same chapter as last week just from Harry's POV (cause I feel like it's a bit of a cop out). I also hope that the [other new work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6608053/) I posted this last week makes up for this, a little bit. Anyway, cheers x.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Nick take an instant disliking to one another and Harry and Louis' contract gets negotiated despite that.

“There’s still time to change your mind, you know,” Zayn says as Louis parks the car outside the restaurant that they’re supposed to meet Harry and his agent at.

 

Louis gives Zayn an incredulous look as he turns off the car. Zayn scowls as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

 

“It’s not as if you’ve done this before with one of your boy toys. Dunno why this one is special,” Zayn mutters defensively, “I’m just wondering if you’ve thought this through, Lou.”

 

As if Zayn hadn’t been there when Louis had sat down with his accountant, Eleanor and figured out whether or not he could actually afford Harry.

 

_Eleanor raised a single perfectly shaped eyebrow at Louis as he hemmed and hawed about adding another member to his staff before she turned to Zayn._

 

_“Louis wants to play at being a sugar daddy and needs to know if he can really afford it,” Zayn said, shamelessly throwing Louis under the bus, making Eleanor snort delicately._

 

_“Well let’s just take a look then, shall we,” Eleanor said, amusement coloring her tone as she pulled up several spreadsheets, “Have you looked into this at all?”_

 

_Louis had, in fact, done his own research in the three days since Harry had left Dublin and had been surprised at just how much there was online about “the sugar bowl”. Apparently arrangements like his and Harry’s, where an escort would turn a client into a sugar daddy, weren’t entirely unusual._

 

_It had given him an idea of how much Harry might expect in terms of allowance, and gifts and how much he could expect to ask from Harry in return._

 

_“I was thinking ten thousand a month? For at least two nights a week?” Louis asked, “With a bonus for any trips or events I’d want him to go with me to, probably another two thousand every two months for that? Plus gifts, so…”_

 

_“Planning on spoiling him, are you?” Eleanor’s lips quirked up as she looked at Louis over the top of her monitor, “Didn’t know you were the type, Tomlinson.”_

 

_Louis sniffed, “I can be generous, I’ll have you know, very generous, in fact.”_

 

_Zayn snorted and muttered something under his breath that made Louis kick him in the shin._

 

_“Don’t even start with me, Zee, I know how much I pay you,” he huffed._

 

_“Boys,” Eleanor interrupted just as Zayn opened his mouth to retort. Zayn snapped his mouth shut with an audible click and crossed his arms over his chest petulantly._

 

_Eleanor narrowed her eyes at him briefly before she turned back to Louis, “So ever since you signed on to promote Adidas your net worth has gone up drastically and between your stock portfolio and real estate-”_

 

_“The bottom line being?” Louis asked._

 

_Eleanor rolled her eyes, “Bottom line being, you could afford to pay your boy four or five times that till you’re too old to get it up without even making a dent in your sizeable retirement fund.”_

 

_“Must you?” Zayn asked and made a disgusted face._

 

_Louis ignored Zayn and leaned across Eleanor’s desk to give her a noisy kiss on the cheek, “You’re the best, El.”_

 

_“Don’t I know it,” Eleanor grinned and wagged a finger in Louis’ face, “I better meet this boy of yours at some point, Louis.”_

 

_“Count on it, love.” Louis promised._

 

“I have thought it through!” Louis insists as they get out of the car and start towards the restaurant, “Honestly, have you met me?”

 

Zayn gives Louis an incredulous look and he winces. That might not have been the best question.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Louis admits as he holds the restaurant door open, “But really, Zee, you’ll understand once you meet him, yeah?”

 

“I highly doubt it,” Zayn sniffs as he walks up to the hostess, “Reservation for Tomlinson? There should be two other people joining us.”

 

The hostess blinks in surprise before focussing the full force of her smile on Zayn which, while something Louis is used to, is still irritating. Especially when the reservation is under his name.

 

“Oh, yes! They’re already here, actually. If you follow me, I’ll can take you to your table.”

 

Zayn and Louis follow the hostess to a booth tucked under a window in the back corner of the restaurant where Harry is already sitting next to someone. A tall, thin man with sharp features and hair even blonder than Niall’s that glances up and narrows his eyes as they approach the table.

 

Harry looks up from the menu he’s looking over when his agent nudges him and his whole face lights up, dimples popping in his cheeks as he catches sight of Louis. His curls are being held back from his face by ridiculous looking pair of sunglasses that don’t go with the short sleeved plaid button up he’s wearing at all. The whole look is hopelessly endearing.

 

“Hey you,” Louis murmurs, bending down to kiss Harry’s cheek in greeting as Zayn slides into the booth to sit across from what must be Nick Grimshaw and shakes his hand.

 

“Hey yourself,” Harry laughs, impishly pecking Louis on the lips before he can pull back all of the way. Harry immediately turns his attention to Zayn, beams, and offers his hand in greeting, “You must be Zayn! I think we’ve spoken on the phone a time or two.”

 

Zayn startles, obviously taken aback before he smooths his expression and clasps Harry’s hand, “I think we have, Harry, right? It’s good to finally meet you.”

 

Louis and Nick awkwardly shake hands across the table and Louis can’t quite shake the feeling that he’s being appraised and suddenly wonders if he should’ve made more of an effort to dress up than a fitted pair of jeans and a tshirt.

 

Nick and Harry are both dressed casually enough but they’re also not the ones who are trying to prove that they can afford to keep a sugar baby. Louis is suddenly grateful that Zayn had insisted on wearing a casual suit to brunch, even if the top buttons of his shirt are undone to show off his collarbones. At least one of them looks vaguely professional.

 

“So Louis and I have discussed it and we think tha-” Zayn starts to say only to be cut off by Nick.

 

“Do you usually try and talk business before you’ve ordered? How gauche,” Nick titters, giving Zayn a lazy look over the top of his menu, “If I don’t have at least a mimosa before we start discussing money, I’m afraid my stomach will get upset.”

 

Louis has to stifle a laugh as Zayn fumes quietly and  almost loses it entirely when he sees that Harry is having a similar problem. They almost lose it again when Zayn orders eggs and avocado on toast, Liam’s influence all the way, and Nick makes a point of ordering a cake waffle with sprinkles along with his mimosa. All while smiling sweetly at Zayn over the table.

 

An awkward silence settles over the table as Nick and Zayn have a glaring match. Well, Zayn is glaring at Nick like he’s trying to set his hair on fire,Nick is just looking back with a single eyebrow raised imperiously. Louis looks back and forth between the two of them in ever growing amusement until he’s interrupted by a nudge to his foot. He looks up to see Harry smiling at him almost shyly and Louis can’t help but smile back and let his foot be sandwiched between both of Harry’s.

 

The tension is briefly broken when their waiter shows up with their drinks, black coffee for Zayn and Harry, tea for Louis, and a mimosa for Nick. Nick takes an exaggerated sip of his drink and sighs contently before steepling his fingers in front of him and leveling his gaze on Zayn.

 

“My client requires 20k a month for one date a week, no overnight visits. Public appearances would be negotiated separately.”

 

“Absolutely _not_ ,” Zayn snaps as Louis tries not to choke on his tea. Not that he couldn’t afford that but it’s well above what he’d been expecting to spend. Louis gapes first at Nick and then at Harry who shakes his head subtly and looks like he’s trying to communicate something with his eyebrows.

 

“What, you don’t think he’s worth that much?” Nick asks slowly, flicking his eyes at Louis who flushes.

 

“Listen, _I_ don’t even make that much,” Zayn says which is a filthy lie but not one that Louis’ about to call him out for.

 

Nick snorts, “Yes, but do you suck his dick, darling?”

 

This time Louis does choke and he nearly upends his cup of tea over his lap. The idea of Zayn being that close to his dick is one he’ll have to scrub from his brain later. With bleach.

 

Zayn is obviously fuming but he ignores Nick’s jab in favor of offering a counter offer, “Eight thousand a month to be on call 24/7, including public appearances. Gifts at Louis’ discretion.”

 

Nick scoffs and takes another drink from his mimosa, “15 thousand, two dates a week with gifts on every date and a sleepover every other week.”

 

Louis touches Zayn’s arms to pause him because that offer, while not exactly what he wants, had at least been on the reasonable end of the spectrum.

 

“Harry’s had quite a few offers for this sort of thing you know,” Nick adds casually, “You should be honored he’s even considering it.”

 

“Why didn’t you consider the other offers?” Louis blurts at Harry who looks surprised to be included in the discussion.

 

“We, um, I didn’t feel like we were compatible. You know, in the long term.”

 

“But you think you and I are. Compatible that is,” Louis clarifies.

 

Harry hesitates, looking conflicted and he fidgeting with his hair before he smiles shyly and nods.

 

Zayn opens his mouth to make another offer but Louis cuts him off, looking Harry in the eyes as he makes his own offer, “12 thousand a month for three dates a week. I’d like it if you’d stay overnight for two of those three. You’d also be obligated to go with me to events that I’d normally take a date to and that will fluctuate with the season. If that ends up requiring travel, then I think that would merit a bonus on your monthly allowance. Oh, and gifts at my discretion.”

 

Nick rolls his eyes, “I don’t think y-”

 

Harry elbows Nick sharply in the side, making him wheeze, “That sounds perfect, Louis,” as he meets Louis’ smile with a genuine one of his own, “I accept.”

 

Nick sighs but leans down and pulls a tablet out of the bag at his feet and starts typing on it, squabbling back and forth with Zayn over the exact wording of the document. Louis focusses on Harry as he reaches across the table and interlaces his fingers with Louis’; he trusts Zayn to run everything by him later.

 

Harry squeezes Louis’ fingers with his own affectionately. Louis swallows thickly, suddenly nervous.

 

“Harry, would you want to go to dinner later this week? As one of our dates?” Louis asks. He’s not sure if it’s too soon to start setting up dates or not but he doesn’t want to have to wait longer than necessary to see Harry again.

 

“Does tomorrow work for you?” Harry asks, lips quirking up into a grin.

 

Louis’ face splits into an answering smile, “Tomorrow works perfectly.”

 

“Then it’s a date,” Harry agrees only to squawk when Nick spills his mimosa over the table after a particularly energetic gesture at Zayn.

 

Louis doesn’t have a chance to process the warmth thrumming in his gut until after the ensuing chaos settles but when he does he’s surprised to realize he’s nervous.

 

He can’t remember the last time he went to dinner with anyone other than Zayn or Niall and now he’s going to dinner on a date. With Harry, no less, and he wants to make a good impression. Louis just hopes that he doesn’t fuck it up.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 1 of 2 this week!! You'll get another chapter on Sunday as usual. I hope you all like it and thank you for all of the lovely comments I've been receiving. They always make my day! Cheers x.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam makes an admission, Louis gives a pep talk, and Harry is late.

“So... you’re really paying this guy to date you?” Liam asks. 

 

“Yes, Liam,” Louis grunts, landing a solid punch against the punching bag Liam’s holding for him. 

 

“He’s the same guy from the party? Like, back in-”

 

“Yes, Liam,” Louis grunts as he follows the punch with a set of sharp jabs, tryings to channel his rising irritation into the work out.

 

“And how does that work, exactly? Do you two, you know..?” The tips of Liam’s ears go pink as he studiously avoids making eye contact with Louis.

 

“Have sex?” Louis smirks when a particularly hard side kick to the bag makes Liam let out a soft ‘oof’, “Yes, Liam, we do. Really  _ really _ good sex.”

 

Liam’s blush has, at this point, worked its way under the collar of his tshirt but he still opens his mouth to ask another question before Louis cuts him off.

 

“Look, let’s talk about you, yeah? Tell me how your love life is going, Leeyum.”

 

If Louis wasn’t looking directly at Liam, he would have missed how Liam’s eyes darted towards where Zayn was sitting, muttering as he hunched over his ever present tablet. As if he realizes the mistake he just made, Liam’s eyes pull away just as quickly, widening when they meet Louis’.

 

“ _ Really _ ,” Louis grins, “I didn’t know you had a thing for Z-,”

 

Liam smacks a hand over Louis’ mouth, scowlings when Louis just raises his eyebrows at him smugly. “Shut  _ up _ will you? He might’ve heard,” Liam hisses, glancing furtively back at Zayn who’s still obliviously typing away on his tablet.

 

Louis licks over Liam’s palm, because professional fighting career aside he’s still a five year old at heart. Well, that and the fact that it makes Liam yank his hand away in disgust. It’s a win-win really.

 

“All I was going to say was that I think you should go for it,” Louis says, frowning when Liam scoffs. “I’m serious!”

 

“No point in asking if you already know what the answer’s going to be,” Liam mutters.

 

The frown furrowing Louis’ brow deepens, “Have you already asked him, then?”

 

“No, Lou, why would I a-”

 

“Then how do you know what the answer is, hmm?” Louis interrupts, raising his eyebrows at Liam challengingly.

 

Liam blows out a gust of air in frustration. “Because blokes like him don’t go with blokes like me, do they, Tommo? He’s smart and beautiful and he’s dead funny when he wants to be and,” Liam sighs, his eyes drifting to Zayn again, “and I’m just me, you know?”

 

“You do talk a load of shit, did you know that?” Louis huffs.

 

Liam opens his mouth to argue with Louis only to snap it shut when Louis pokes him in the chest, “Listen to me Liam Payne because I’m only going to say this once because I shouldn’t have to say it at all. You’re one of the kindest, hardest working, most loyal people I know,” Louis says, giving Liam an almost reluctant once over that has him blushing again, “And you’re not exactly hard on the eyes either. Anyone would be lucky to have you, mate.  _ Especially _ Zayn.”

 

“So,” Louis barrels on because Liam is beginning to look suspiciously misty eyed and if there’s one thing Louis doesn’t handle well it’s crying, “you should definitely ask him out, yeah? ‘S not that hard, I mean, I asked Harry out and we’re on for dinner later tonight.” 

 

Liam opens his mouth, closes it, and sighs softly, shaking his head ruefully, “ ‘s not like Harry was gonna say no though, innit?”

 

And Louis, well, he can’t argue with that. No matter how much he wants to believe that Harry accepted his offer because he actually wanted to go out with him, it doesn’t change the fact that Louis is still paying him to do it.

 

“Just promise you’ll think about it?” Louis mutters, “Back to work now, yeah? Don’t think you’re done putting me through my paces.”

 

“Yeah,” Liam clears his throat and adjusts his grip on the punching bag before murmuring, “Thanks, Louis.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” Louis insists as he squares up with the bag. 

 

Louis pretends that the smile he gives Liam isn’t brittle around the edges.

 

* * *

 

The problem is that Liam couldn’t have been more wrong. Harry absolutely could have said no. In fact, he could say no at any time and call the whole arrangement off. Louis is trying not to think about the fact that Harry, who’s always been early, is now 15 minutes late to the restaurant. The waitress passes by again and gives him a questioning look before Louis waves her off weakly, trying desperately to project the air of someone who’s not been stood up and is, instead, waiting patiently for their date.

 

He’d actually been worried that he would be the one making Harry wait. Louis had changed his outfit at least three times before he’d left the house and even then it was only because Zayn had stopped answering his increasingly desperate text messages. 

 

 

Louis had ended up in a thin grey tie, pinstriped slacks, and a black button down shirt whose sleeves he’d rolled up to his elbows. He’s regretting the tie now though, trying to loosen it one handed as he checks his phone again for a message from Harry.

 

They’d exchanged numbers after brunch the day before and had been texting on and off since then. Their messages so far have mostly been figuring out a time that worked for the both of them. For a moment, Louis is afraid that he’s told Harry the wrong restaurant name by mistake but after checking and then double checking the text, he’s sure that he hasn’t.

 

Louis is just working up the nerve to call Harry when the man in question slides into the seat across from him, flushed but smiling in a leopard print shirt, black blazer, and another pair of skin tight jeans.

 

“Lou, I am so sorry,” Harry babbles, obviously flustered, “The cab got caught in traffic and I would’ve texted you, I swear but I forgot to plug my mobile in while I was getting ready and, well, it died on the drive over before I had a chance.”

 

He runs his fingers through his hair and smiles sheepishly, “I’m sorry, I’m a bit of a mess.”

 

“You look great,” Louis insists, reaching across the table to run his thumb over the back of Harry’s hand, “I’m just glad you made it, honestly.” 

 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Harry murmurs, turning his hand over to twine his fingers’ through Louis’. There’s an awkward moment where they both look at each other silently, both unsure what to say next before they burst out laughing. 

 

The waitress circles back while they’re both still giggling and politely doesn’t mention the fact that Harry has to wipe tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes as Louis orders for the both of them. Once the waitress has taken their menus and leaves, Louis squeezes Harry’s hand.

 

“Sorry for being a bit awkward, this,” Louis makes a vague gesture with the hand not holding Harry’s, “isn’t really me scene, I’m afraid. Bit rusty.” 

 

“You don’t do restaurants, or dates?” Harry asks with a laugh.

 

“Both, to be honest,” Louis admits before taking a sip of his wine, “Much more likely to eat at the pub with the lads than, well, here. Maybe because the last time I had a proper date was before I took my A levels.”

 

Harry hums, “So why’re we here then, if it’s not your usual scene. Not that I don’t want to be, ‘m just curious.”

 

“Wanted to impress you,” Louis admits, ducking his head even as he peeks at Harry with a grin turning up the corners of his mouth, “Is it working?”

 

Harry bites back a smile of his own and he can’t quite hide the pleased flush that steals over his cheeks, “You don’t have to impress me, Lou. I’m a bit of a sure thing.”

 

Louis tries not to frown at that even though it’s a little too close to what Liam had said before. He knows that Harry’s here because he’s being paid to be but Louis selfishly hopes that it isn’t the only reason that he’s here.

 

“I wanted to,” Louis insists and shrugs the comment off with a smile.

 

Harry lets out an exaggerated huff, “You’re a bit weird, you know that? Anyway,” Harry takes a sip of his own wine, “We should definitely do the pub next. I wouldn’t mind seeing Niall again.”

 

Louis snorts, “Even Zayn?”

 

“Even Zayn!” Harry snickers, “I’ll bring Nick with me, just to keep things interesting.”

 

Louis nearly chokes on his wine from laughter and by the time he’s calmed down their food’s been delivered and the ice between him and Harry seems well and truly broken.

 

While they’re eating, Louis discovers that Harry majored in journalism in Uni and currently does freelance writing for a number of publications. He finds out that Harry has one older sister and a mum he adores that only recently remarried this past year. 

 

Maybe most importantly of all, Louis learns that if you make him laugh hard enough, Harry starts laughing in a very loud honking way till he has tears in his eyes. Louis doesn’t even try to hide his smugness at making Harry laugh so hard, despite the dirty looks they get from other tables.

 

The conversation between them is sprinkled with small touches that send sparks racing up Louis’ arm. Every time Harry’s fingers brush over the back of his hand or their feet tangle together under the table it feeds the low level of arousal that’s thrumming under his skin. It’s not an insistent feeling, at least until their plates have been cleared and their waitress asks if they’ll be staying for dessert.

 

Louis opens his mouth to say yes, that they’d love to see their dessert menu only to be silenced as Harry lays his hand over Louis’ and clears his throat.

 

“I think we’ll be having dessert at home, but thank you.”

 

Just like that the small ember that’s been pleasantly warming his belly bursts into a full on fire under Louis’ skin. He pulls his wallet out without breaking eye contact with Harry and forks over a couple of bills to their server.

 

“Keep the change,” Louis tells her hoarsely, knowing he’s overpaid. Right this moment, he needs to have Harry spread out across his bed more than he needs his change back and the way that Harry slides his hand into Louis’ back pocket and squeezes his bum as they leave tells him that he’s not the only one.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the double update this week because that is definitely not happening again, whew. At least not until after I finish the exchanges I signed up for, haha. Louis is a bit of an awkward sugar daddy but he's learning, haha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry have dessert at home.

The car ride from the restaurant to Louis’ apartment feels like one of the longest drives of Louis’ life. The quiet tension filling the car is thick enough to cut with a knife. Louis can almost see the sexual tension silently pouring off of them. Harry’s hand is a hot brand on Louis’ thigh, constantly pulling his focus away from the road as Harry traces the inseam of his jeans. 

 

Louis can’t help but let out a sigh of relief when they  _ finally _ pull into his driveway. He tries not to pout as Harry’s hand leaves his thigh when he slips out of the car. Harry’s fond smile as he follows Louis into the house tells him that he didn’t quite manage the neutral expression he was going for.

 

“I got you a present, you know,” Louis says as he shrugs out of his jacket, breaking the silence between them for the first time since they left the restaurant. 

 

Harry visibly perks up as he shrugs out of his own blazer, “Did you really?” His lips quirk up into a grin as he gives Louis a very thorough once over, “You know if you’ve wrapped a ribbon ‘round your penis I’ll never let you hear the end of it, right?”

 

Louis snorts, raising an eyebrow at Harry before he gestures for him to follow Louis up the stairs, “Good thing I haven’t done that then, innit?”

 

Harry pouts, “So you’re saying it’s not your penis?”

 

“You’re about to feel like such a tit in a moment,” Louis snorts as Harry follows him into his bedroom. He picks up the envelope sitting on his dresser and hands it to Harry, “Open it.”

 

Harry clearly wasn’t expecting an envelope but he takes it from Louis anyway and opens it carefully, lips pursed in anticipation. 

 

“This is a gift card for Yves Saint Laurent,” Harry murmurs, obviously surprised.

 

“Zayn made a comment about the boots you were wearing the other day… I thought we could go together, maybe?” Louis asks, suddenly feeling self conscious about the gift.

 

Harry turns the small piece of plastic over in his hands and gasps, “This is, this is for  _ $5000.  _ Louis, this is-”

 

“This is a thank you,” Louis interrupts, letting one of his hands settle on the dip of Harry’s waist, “for saying yes. As well as a token of all the good things that I hope are still to come, yeah?”

 

Harry laughs softly and rubs at the corners of his eyes where he’s started to tear up a bit, “Yeah, okay. Turning into a proper sugar daddy aren’t you?” he teases.

 

“Well anything worth doing is worth doing right, isn’t it?” Louis jokes, his lips quirking up into a smile.

 

“Are you going to do me right, then?” Harry asks, eyes sparkling as he dimples mischievously. 

 

Louis groans in protest even as he starts undoing the buttons on Harry’s shirt, “Does that really ever work for you, Harold? That was awful.”

 

Harry hums happily and ducks his head to nuzzle his nose against Louis, “Worked on you, didn’t it?”

 

“Incorrigible,” Louis mutters, smiling despite himself as he leans forward to catch Harry’s lips in a kiss. 

 

Harry opens for him with a hungry moan, tongue curling against Louis’ as they kiss. Louis finally finishes unbuttoning Harry’s shirt and moves on to the fly of his ridiculously tight pants. He yanks the zip down as Harry catches his bottom lip with his teeth. Louis growls playfully at Harry who laughs as Louis pushes him back until his legs hit the edge of the bed.

 

Harry lays back on the bed panting and watches with dark, low lidded eyes as Louis removes first his tie and then his shirt, leaving them both naked from the waist up. Louis crawls onto the bed and grabs Harry’s wrists, pressing them to the bed above his head.

 

“I want you to keep these here for me, yeah?” Louis asks, fingers squeezing Harry’s wrists reassuringly.

 

Harry bites his bottom lip and squirms under the weight of Louis’ gaze but nods, “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”

 

“Good,” Louis says and rewards Harry with a kiss as he skates his hands over Harry’s ribs. Only Harry squeals and pulls his arms down quickly, almost catching Louis’ nose with his elbow.

 

“Sorry,” Harry gasps, laughing as he wiggles away from Louis’ fingers, “ ‘m ticklish.”

 

“Harold,” Louis scolds as he digs his fingers into the fleshy part of Harry’s hips, making Harry squawk with laughter. “Honestly, am I going to have to tie you up?”

 

He almost misses the way Harry’s breath hitches at the suggestion. But Louis definitely doesn’t miss the flush that spreads from Harry’s face to his chest as he squirms under him, this time out of embarrassment and arousal.

 

“Oh really,” Louis murmurs, petting over the cut of Harry’s hips, “ ‘s that something you want then? Me to tie you up?” 

 

“I mean, if you want to...” Harry says evasively, not quite meeting Louis’ eyes.

 

“I’m asking what you want, Harry,” Louis reminds him gently and sits back on his haunches so that he’s straddling Harry’s lap, “I will though, tie you up, that is. If that’s what you want.”

 

Harry groans and covers his face with his hands before whispering, “Yes, please.”

 

Louis laughs and nudges Harry’s hands out of the way so he can lean forward and kiss him sweetly, “Not so hard, yeah? Back in a mo’.”

 

It takes Louis a minute to find the tie he took off earlier, half kicked under the bed and buried beneath Harry’s shirt. Once he’s found it, he slides back onto the bed and pulls Harry’s hands above his head again, carefully threading the tie over and around his wrists till he’s satisfied that they’re not going to tighten if Harry pulls and that his hands aren’t going anywhere.

 

“Not too tight?” Louis asks, searching Harry’s face for any sign of discomfort. If anything, he looks utterly relaxed, face soft and his hair spread out on the comforter. The only obvious sign that he’s anything less than blissful is the tent in his pants.

 

“ ‘s fine, really,” Harry insists, wiggling a bit and testing his new bonds before settling. He raises his eyebrows at Louis and smirks, “Is that it then? Just going to look at me now that you’ve tied me up?”

 

“Cheeky,” Louis mutters, ducking his head to mouth at the bolt of Harry’s jaw.

 

“You,  _ ah _ , love it,” Harry says with a smirk, his eyelids fluttering shut as Louis sucks a mark into the hollow of his collarbone.

 

Louis pulls back to see bruises already blooming along the length of Harry’s throat and can’t help the thrum of possessiveness that settles in his stomach. Now that he  _ can _ mark Harry, he doesn’t want to stop and he continues licking and sucking over the expanse of Harry’s chest, intent on leaving marks. Every new bruise draws a whine from Harry as he writhes and arches under Louis’ mouth.

 

Louis’ progress is thwarted by the denim of Harry’s jeans and he has to pause his ministrations to tug them up and off. Harry’s pants follow soon after, leaving his bare cock to leak precome all over his stomach.

 

Louis crawls between Harry’s legs and licks the precome off of Harry’s stomach before slowly circling the head of his cock with his tongue. Harry groans and rolls his hips up into Louis’ mouth, urging him to take him further. Louis pulls back with a chuckle and nips at Harry’s thighs.

 

“Pushy,” he chastises Harry, following his nip up with a pinch.

 

“ _ Lou _ ,” Harry whines, tossing his head impatiently, “Please don’t tease.”

 

“ ‘m not,” Louis insists and gives Harry a cheeky grin as he licks over his leaking slit again, making Harry curse.

 

“Why are you such a, such a liar,  _ oh _ , Lou-” Harry gasps as Louis hoists his hips up and bypasses Harry’s cock completely to start eating his hole out in earnest. It’s sloppy, spit running wet down Louis’ chin as he works his lips and tongue over Harry’s hole and Harry absolutely loses it. He pants, open mouthed and twists the sheets above his head with his bound hands, keening when Louis presses his tongue in. With the way that most of Harry’s weight is being supported by his shoulders, it’s hard for him to get  leverage to thrust back against Louis’ mouth but he gives it his best effort.

 

Louis pulls back and spits filthily, punching a wrecked sounding moan from Harry. He thumbs over Harry’s hole and lets out a moan of his own when Harry’s hole clenches around nothing. 

 

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis says, voice wavering as his thumb sinks in to the first knuckle.

 

“If you don’t fuck me soon I’m gonna scream,” Harry gasps, trying to rock back on Louis’ thumb despite his precarious position.

 

Louis laughs and carefully lowers Harry’s hips down onto the bed, “So you’re saying you won’t scream if I do fuck you? Doesn’t sound like much of a deal.”

 

“I scream, you scream. We all scream,” Harry mutters as Louis reaches over him to retrieve lube and a condom from the bedside table. “Whatever you want as long you fuck me already.”

 

“Pushy,” Louis teases, slicking his fingers up with lube. Any answer Harry has is lost as a moan is punched out of him when Louis slides his first finger home. Harry clenches around him beautifully, keening when Louis zeroes in on his prostate. Now that Louis’ finally getting to finger him, he almost wants to draw it out and see if he can make Harry fall apart just like this. But after Harry’s threat, Louis’s afraid to draw it out too much, so he tables the thought for another night. The addition of a second finger is quick and Louis has to press Harry’s hips down to keep him from squirming.

 

“Now, Lou, do it now, ‘m ready,” Harry slurs as Louis scissors his fingers carefully.

 

“Are you sure, I ju-”

 

“Yes,  _ please _ , Lou.”

 

Louis folds under Harry’s pleading like a house of cards and pulls his fingers out so he can fumble with the condom. After sliding it on, he flips Harry onto his knees and bound hands. Louis smoothes his hand up the expanse of Harry’s bare back as he lines his cock up.

 

“Let me know if it’s too much,” Louis murmurs, tangling his free hand in Harry’s curls as he starts to press forward. It’s tight, maybe a little too tight, as he fucks in, making them both groan when the head of Louis’ cock pops past the first ring of muscle.

 

Louis pauses to catch his breath and adjust to the hot clutch of Harry’s body only for Harry to whine in protest.

 

“Don’t stop,” Harry pleads, breath hitching, “Fuck,  _ please _ .”

 

“Okay, okay, I’ve got you, shit,” Louis groans as he starts fucking Harry. He grips Harry’s hips with both hands, encouraging Harry to meet each hard thrust. Harry drops his head to rest on his tied hands as Louis punches little “ _ ah, ah, ah _ ”’s out of him that only grow in volume. 

 

Between the tension filled car ride from earlier and finally getting to finger Harry, Louis already feels too close to the edge. He’s never had worse stamina in his life and it’s so easy to lose himself in Harry’s heat. Louis would swear that the sound of Harry’s voice has a direct line to his cock if he wasn’t so focussed on not blowing his load too soon.

 

He manages to get a hand under Harry and starts jacking him in time with his thrusts. Harry nearly wails and curls in on himself further, back arched in pleasure as he rocks between Louis cock and his hand.

 

Louis twists his wrist over the head of Harry’s cock as he angles his hips and Harry spills all over Louis’ hand with an honest to god scream. The tight clench of Harry’s orgasm has Louis coming a minute later with a groan. He drapes himself across Harry’s back as the aftershocks wrack his body and smears a kiss over Harry’s shoulder blade.

 

Harry huffs a laugh and tips over, dumping Louis off of him and making him pull out. Louis discards the condom with a grimace and a lazy throw. He’ll check in the morning to make sure it actually made it into the trash. Harry rolls over and holds his wrists out to Louis with a tired smile.

 

“How was it,” Louis asks, soft as he picks at the knot of the tie wound around Harry’s wrists.

 

“Mmm, I liked it,” Harry murmurs, flexing his fingers, “Maybe next time you should tie me  _ to _ something.”

 

“Next time, huh?” Louis snorts, tossing the tie off the bed before pulling Harry closer. He strokes over Harry’s wrists as their breaths even out.

 

“Just a suggestion,” Harry teases despite the way his eyelids are drooping. There’ll be a mess to clean up later. They’re both covered in come and lube and there’s a condom that may or may not be in the trash. For now though, Louis is content to hold Harry and Harry seems more than content to be held.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he says, amused. “This is okay right?” Louis asks, tightening his arms around Harry just a bit so he knows what he’s referring to.

 

“More than,” Harry promises before turning over on his side and nestling back into Louis. “I like being the little spoon.”

 

Louis hums, only half convinced until Harry reaches back to lace their fingers together. He drags Louis’ arm over his waist so that he’s holding Harry properly before he snuggles in further. 

 

“See? ‘S nice,” Harry whispers, his thumb making slow circles over the back of Louis’ hand.

 

It’s more than nice but Louis keeps that to himself. He settles for nuzzling the back of Harry’s neck where his curls are still a little sweaty and listens to Harry’s breathing slow, evening out as he drifts off. Louis falls asleep content, knowing that this time there’s nowhere for Harry to be the next morning except in bed with him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALS WEEK IS FINALLY OVER, PRAISE JESUS. Anyway, here's your update for you all, hahaha. Hope you like it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Louis and Harry's first date. Louis decides he doesn't want french toast for breakfast and Harry is a clothes thief.

Louis wakes up slowly with a feeling of bone deep contentment. He can’t remember the last time he felt this way and he stretches, reveling in the sensation. Louis is half expecting to reach out and find Harry next to him sleeping soundly. He’s definitely not expecting to find an empty bed when he rolls over. He stares at it for a moment, uncomprehending. 

 

Louis is out of bed in a flash, struggling to pull a pair of trackies up his thighs. He makes it as far as the hallway before he hears someone singing in the other room.

 

Louis slowly rounds the corner of the hall and his heart settles into a less frantic beat. Harry is wearing an oversized hoodie of Louis’ that barely falls to the tops of his thighs. He’s doing some sort of dance in front of the stove where it looks like he’s making… french toast?

 

“What  _ are _ you doing?” Louis asks.

 

Harry whirls around, eyes wide and spatula clasped tightly in his hand. Louis can’t hold back the snort of laughter that escapes.

 

“Heeey,” Harry pouts, lower lip jutting out in a way that makes Louis want to kiss his ridiculous face. “I  _ was _ making you breakfast but now I’m not so sure.”

 

Louis hums thoughtfully as he walks over to where Harry’s standing at the stove.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Louis says, smiling softly and leaning against the counter.

 

“I wanted to,” Harry admits, almost shyly. His eyes flick up to Louis’ face before he looks away again and goes back to poking at the french toast on the skillet in front of him. 

 

Now that Louis isn’t in a panic, it makes sense that he woke up to an empty bed. Of course Harry is the type of person to make breakfast first thing in the morning. It’s terribly endearing. Louis can’t help wondering if he’ll ever stop finding everything about Harry endearing. Well, endearing and dead sexy. Of all the things he’s hungry for this morning, breakfast isn’t one of them.

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate it,” Louis says, “But I’m not really sure I’m in the mood for french toast.”

 

Harry frowns, “Oh, really? I was going to do a proper fry up but there wasn’t much in your fridge and I-”

 

He trails off as Louis reaches past him to turn off the stove. The confusion etched in Harry’s face clears pretty quickly once Louis sinks to his knees in front of him.

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Harry breathes when Louis pushes the hoodie up. His lack of pants has Louis raising his eyebrows and Harry flushes sheepishly.

 

“ ‘s not very sanitary, Harold,” Louis teases.

 

“I couldn’t find where you’d thrown mine!” Harry insists, fingers gripping the counter behind him. Which is probably true. Louis wouldn’t know the first place to start looking for the clothes they’d taken off the night before.

 

Louis just chuckles and shakes his head before leaning forward to take Harry’s still mostly soft cock into his mouth. 

 

Harry hardens quickly in the tight, wet heat of Louis’ mouth. His grip on the counter turns white knuckled as Louis traces the vein along the underside of Harry’s cock with his tongue. Louis makes a point of suckling on just the tip, laving up the precome that blurts over his tongue before he screws his mouth down the length of Harry’s cock, punching a gut wrenching moan out of him. 

 

He stops short of taking Harry completely and has to pull off, choking a little but frowning in determination. If there’s one thing Louis prides himself on it’s that when he does something, he does it well and Harry’s stupidly large cock isn’t going to change that. 

 

“God, Lou,” Harry moans as Louis tries to take him further into the back of his throat. He makes it a little further than he had the first time but has to pull back again. This time, Louis only takes a second before he’s surging forward again. 

 

Harry is keening softly, thighs shaking under Louis’ hands as his throat flutters around the head of Harry’s cock teasingly only to pull away again and again. 

 

Louis feels a smug sense of satisfaction once he finally manages to bury his nose in the tidy thatch of pubes at the base of Harry’s cock. The choked off moan Harry lets out only cements the feeling of accomplishment. 

 

Eyes watering, Louis swallows experimentally around Harry’s length. Harry comes without warning, spilling a long string of expletives and accidentally choking Louis as his hips snap forwards of their own volition. 

 

“Sorry,” Harry says breathlessly as Louis pulls off with a gasp, “Fuck, Lou, are you okay?”

 

Louis smirks as he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, pleased as a cat that got the, well, cream, “Peachy, Harold, just peachy.”

 

“Come be peachy up here then,” Harry whines, tugging on Louis’ shoulder weakly. 

 

Louis stands with a laugh that catches in his throat as Harry’s hand snakes down the front of his trackies to wrap around his erection. Harry wastes no time in jacking Louis off hard and fast, Louis gasping wetly into the crook of Harry’s neck. 

 

It doesn’t take long until Louis is shuddering and spilling over Harry’s hand with a whine, Harry kissing over his throat. Louis slumps against Harry with a huff and rolls his head to the side lazily in time to watch Harry lick his hand clean with a satisfied smirk. If Louis hadn’t just come, he’s sure he would be getting hard at just the sight but as it is, all his cock manages is a painful, oversensitive twitch.

 

“You’re a menace,” Louis mutters fondly.

 

“Me?  _ You’re  _ the one who decided to blow me in the middle of the kitchen. I was just minding my own business, making french toast!” Harry laughs, gently pushing Louis away.

 

“Minding your own business in  _ my _ hoodie,” Louis says, “Like I said, a menace.”

 

Harry snorts and makes a shooing motion with his hand, “Whatever you say. I’m gonna stay right here, being a menace and you, Mr. Boxer, man, need to get ready, yeah?” 

 

Louis lets out an exaggerated sigh but trots off obediently after stealing another kiss from Harry. He dresses quickly and packs his usual bag to head to the gym. His bag gets dumped next to the front door for Louis to grab on his way out and Louis ends up lazily snogging Harry in between bites of french toast. 

 

Louis leaves Harry behind reluctantly after making sure that Harry has a key to lock up with and another three or four or five kisses goodbye. 

 

“You’re going to be late,” Harry mumbles against Louis mouth. Louis can hear the way Harry’s lips are turning up into a smile and he’s intent on tasting it.

 

“Liam can wait,” Louis says and whines when he’s gently pushed back.

 

“Hate to get you in trouble,” Harry says, eyes twinkling in a way that belies his statement, “You’ll see me later, Lou.”

 

Louis sighs but shoulders his gym bag anyway, “I’ll text you to set up our next date, yeah?”

 

Harry agrees and sends Louis off to his car with another kiss and a playful swat to his bum. 

 

Louis’ cheeks ache by the time he gets to the gym from smiling so hard. They’re only a single date into their arrangement and it’s already better than any normal relationship Louis’ been in. Not that there have been many, but the point still stands. 

 

Louis can’t remember the last time he left the house with a smile this big and he tentatively lets himself hope that it won’t be the last time either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late! I've been furiously working on my exchanges all week and honestly wasn't even sure if I was going to post today. Definitely send your love to my betas who helped get this out (relatively) on time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is deep in the honeymoon phase. Harry is mysterious. Liam is a well meaning friend. Zayn is quiet and unhappy. Niall is in a pub.

In the weeks following their first date, Harry and Louis are nearly inseparable. On the rare day that they’re not together, Louis’ hand is practically glued to his phone so that he can exchange text after text with Harry. Technically, Harry is only contractually obligated to spend three days a week with Louis but he seems to be taking it as more of a suggestion than a rule. Louis can’t help but be thankful because he’s gotten to the point where his bed just feels empty if Harry isn’t in it.

 

Not that he’s told Harry that, of course.

 

Basically, Louis sees Harry a lot.

 

They also have a lot of sex.

 

Louis isn’t sure he’s ever had this much sex before in his life unless you’re counting the year that he was 13 and discovered what masturbation was which, for the record, Louis doesn’t count. He’s also not sure that there’s a single room in his house that he and Harry haven’t had sex in yet.

 

The kitchen and bedroom might have been the first to be christened, but they certainly weren’t the last. The bathroom was the next room to go and Louis has a hard time even looking at the big claw footed tub that takes up most of his en suite without getting hard.

 

_Harry whines against Louis’ mouth as their lips slide languidly against one another. His skin is flushed pink, both from the heat of the tub and the way he’s canting his hips up to rub his erection against Louis’ answering hardness. They’ve been lazily rutting against one another for the better part of an hour, long enough to leave Louis’ fingers pruny where they’re pressed against the small of Harry’s back. Long enough to have Harry’s legs trembling from the strain of rocking into Louis again and again._

 

_Louis’ lips slide over the cut of Harry’s jaw. He has to push Harry’s steam curled hair away to press a string of kisses to the skin of his throat. The sight of Harry’s cock pressed tight between them, the tip of it flushed the same pink of Harry’s cheeks as it kisses the surface of the water, has Louis’ breath catching in his throat and all at once the drawn out touches aren’t enough._

 

_He presses his hands to Harry’s hips and pulls him against himself more firmly, encouraging Harry to rut against him in earnest. Harry buries a moan against Louis’ collarbone that echoes off the bathroom walls as water sloshes over the side of the tub._

 

_“Gonna come for me, aren’t you Hazza, want to see you come all over my fucking cock.”_

 

_“Lou,” Harry slurs, lips pressed to Louis’ skin as his hips snap forward, frantic and uneven._

 

 _“Yeah,” Louis breathes, “Yeah, yeah, Haz,_ Harry, _yea-”_

 

If Louis’ being honest, there’s quite a few spots in his apartment that he can barely look at without being hard, inside and out.

 

 _He doesn’t remember_ exactly _how he and Harry had started fucking on his balcony. All he knows is that one minute they’d been sharing a joke as Louis finished a cigarette and the next minute Louis had been laid out on one of the loungers with his joggers pushed haphazardly down his thighs and his cock halfway down Harry’s throat._

 

_“Christ your mouth,” Louis groans as he slides both of his hands through Harry’s hair, tugging just enough to have Harry’s eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones. When Louis presses his thumb to the hollow of Harry’s cheek, he can feel himself pressed taut against the inside of his mouth._

 

_They both groan and Louis can’t help himself, has to fuck his hips up into Harry’s eager mouth._

 

_“Couldn’t even wait till we got back inside, could you? Had to suck me as soon as possible,” Louis babbles, running his mouth as Harry flushes softly and preens. Well, preens as much as one can with a dick in their mouth._

 

_He can see Harry palming himself, erection pressed stiff against jeans that are drawn tight from how he’s crouching between Louis’ legs. Harry’s not even stroking himself, just pressing the heel of his hand against his cock as if that’s going to provide some sort of relief and it makes Louis flush hot to know that Harry’s too focussed on getting Louis off to touch himself properly._

 

_“Gonna give my neighbors a show like this,” Louis sighs only to gasp when Harry moans around him, eyelids fluttering open to expose blown pupils._

 

_“You like that? Want everyone to see you on your knees for me, watch how eager you get for a taste of my c-.”_

 

_Louis doesn’t get the chance to finish his train of thought, not with the way Harry’s mouth goes slack around him in a way that means the head of Louis’ dick gets intimate with the back of his throat and whatever Louis had meant to say got lost as his orgasm crashed over him._

 

It’s not all sex though. They go out to dinner and the movies and once to a UFC fight in London that Louis isn’t headlining that Zayn had been begging him to make an appearance at.

 

They get photographed leaving the event and TMZ happily splashes the pictures all over their twitter feed attached to headlines like, “LOUIS TOMLINSON DOUBLE DIPPING?” and “LOVE EM AND LEAVE EM TOMMO TIED DOWN BY MYSTERY BRUNETTE.”

 

_“Mystery Brunette,” Harry laughs as he scrolls through his twitter feed and pokes idly at one of the pancakes he’s cooking with his spatula. “I think I like the sound of that.”_

_“You would, wouldn’t you,” Louis mutters around a mouthful of a few of the pancakes Harry’s already pulled from the stove._

 

_“They obviously need to do a little more fact checking though if they think you’re the one that’s been tied down,” Harry jokes and wiggles his eyebrows at Louis._

 

_Louis has to swallow his mouthful quickly so he doesn’t choke and he fidgets with his fork for a minute._

 

_“Would you want to?”_

 

_“Hm?” Harry asks, without really looking up from the stove._

 

_“Tie me down, or up, that is. Would you want to?” Louis asks again._

 

_Harry’s head whips around, eyes already dark._

 

 _“_ Yeah _, Lou, lemme just,” Harry fumbles to turn the stove off and Louis licks his lips._

 

When Louis isn’t with Harry, he’s been training in the gym like a mad person for his next fight. The crowds are always bigger in America and while he might be a fan favorite in Europe, his opponent this time has the home crowd advantage and Louis knows it’s not something to underestimate.

 

So for once, Louis is taking things seriously. He makes sure he’s on time for every training session and, to Liam’s delight, keeps any horsing around to a minimum. Thanks to all the time spent with Harry, he’s even got a good attitude about the increase in his training regimen that Liam’s insisted on.

 

“It’s a bit disconcerting that you’re smiling that hard while you’re pounding on ‘im like that,” Zayn says from where he’s watching outside the boxing ring as Louis and Liam spar. He sounds a bit bitter, if Louis’ being honest, but lately everyone’s seemed a bit bitter compared to Louis. He can’t help being on Cloud 9.

 

Louis just grins harder, humming a bit to himself in time with the blows he lands on Liam’s shoulders and torso.

 

“Li doesn’t mind, do you Lima?”

 

Liam wheezes when he doesn’t quite manage to deflect a punch to his stomach, “Not if you’re planning on keeping this up in the ring. Besides, I think it’s _nice_ that Louis is _letting_ himself be with someone that clearly makes him _happy_.”

 

Liam’s next punch is hard enough that Louis stumbles back a step as he blocks it. He almost misses Zayn’s disdainful snort.

 

“Oi, are you saying I was a miserable bastard before, Payno?” Louis teases, wiping sweat from his brow.

 

“Well,” Liam hedges as a smile quirks his lips. Louis lets out a howl of outrage and jumps on him, playfully trying to get his trainer into a headlock.

 

Louis looks up from their roughhousing in time to see Zayn snap the cover of his tablet closed before he stalks off.

 

“Oi, Zee. Zayn!” Louis tries only to be ignored by his manager. “What the fuck is his problem, huh?”

 

Liam’s got a crinkle of a frown working between his eyebrows but more than anything he just looks resigned.

 

“Who knows, honestly. Nevermind that though,” Liam claps Louis on the back, “You seem happy lately, mate.”

 

Louis flushes and makes a show of unstrapping his boxing gloves from his hands. He knows he hasn’t exactly been subtle lately.

 

“I mean, pretty happy, yeah.”

 

“And Harry, Harry makes you happy?” Liam probes earnestly. Bless his heart.

 

Louis can’t keep his grin in check, wide enough to split his face in two, “Yeah, Liam, he does.”

 

“Good,” Liam pulls Louis into a one armed hug before ducking under the ropes of the ring. “You should bring him to the next Lads Night, let us all meet him properly.”

 

And it’s not something Louis hadn’t thought of before. Hell, he’s even talked to Harry about just that thing, but now that Liam’s the one suggesting it, it suddenly seems like a real, concrete plan.

 

“Next Lads Night it is then,” Louis promises as he rubs a tired hand over his face.

 

Hopefully it’ll be sooner rather than later. All of a sudden, Louis feels like he needs a drink.

 

* * *

  


Lads Night arrives sooner rather than later and by the time Louis is walking into their usual pub, he’s wondering if it’s not too late to call it off. Or at least not too late to tell Harry that he can wait for him to finish whatever he’s running late at so Louis doesn’t have to walk in by himself. Not that he’s nervous to see his friends, he’s just… apprehensive.

 

Niall lets out a whooping cat call as soon as Louis is within whistling distance.

 

Louis waves him off and slips into the booth, noticing that Zayn’s not sitting in his usual place next to Liam. Actually, they’re not even looking at one another, choosing instead to stare moodily down into their drinks. Louis opens his mouth to say something, break the tension maybe, but Niall beats him to it.

 

“Oi! Where’s this boy of yours, Tommo? Dumped already?” Niall teases even as he’s pushing a pint across the table towards Louis.

 

“You wish, Nialler. Know you’re angling for a chance with him,” Louis scoffs before leveling his friends with a glare. “Listen, I need you all on your best behavior, right? Liam, don’t be weird. Zayn, _please_ try and keep your comments to yourself and Niall…”

 

Liam and Zayn futily hide their grins behind their own pints as Niall squawks in outrage.

 

“Fuck right off! He loved me last time,” Niall insists.

 

“Who loved what?” A deep, amused voice asks from over Louis’ shoulder. He whips his head around to beam up at Harry who, _fuck_ , looks positively edible. Tight blue jeans, boots, and a worn henley were downright casual compared to what Harry usually wore when they went out but it made Harry look softer, more touchable.

 

Louis was reaching out before he even registered the motion, cupping Harry’s jaw as he leaned in for a sweet greeting kiss.

 

“Hello, love,” Louis whispered, pointedly ignoring the retching noises coming from Niall’s corner of the table.

 

“Hello, darling,” Harry answers with a grin as he slips into the booth next to Lou. Zayn ends up a bit squished against the wall but after a sharp elbow to Louis’ ribs, everyone is settled and introductions are made and remade.

 

Zayn’s polite, Louis will give him that. It’s a step up from the casual disdain he usually treats the escorts Louis is seen with.

 

Liam is also polite, but he’s definitely awkward.

 

“So, Harry,” Liam asks because he’s a good friend and he wants everyone to get along and he’s trying, bless him. “What do you do for a living?”

 

Liam doesn’t realize what he’s said until Niall has spit his beer across the table. By then it’s already out of his mouth and his ears go pink as Harry’s eyebrows climb up his forehead.

 

“I mean,” Liam backpedals, “I mean when you’re not, you know, not that I’m judging you, I just mean, like do you do anything besides…”

 

“Escorting?” Harry supplies, amused. Louis knows he’s not ashamed of what he does or their situation but he runs a soothing hand over Harry’s thigh anyway.

 

“Escorting,” Liam clears his throat, “I mean, do you do anything _besides_ that.”

 

“I mean, I also enjoy sucking a bit of cock on the side...”

 

Harry manages to keep a straight face until Zayn chokes on his drink and they all dissolve into laughter. Even a red faced Liam manages a chuckle.

 

“I do other things besides escort, yes, “ Harry murmurs, flashing Liam a soft teasing smile as he reaches around Louis to rub at a still coughing Zayn’s back. “Alright, mate?”

 

“ ‘m fine,” Zayn says and offers a smile that almost reaches his eyes.

 

After that, the ice is effectively broken. Harry does talk a bit about the articles he’s written and that he plans to write in the future. For awhile, Harry and Niall fall into a discussion about sports journalism but it’s not long before Harry’s drawing Zayn into a discussion about the hookah lounges in and around London and their various merits. After another pint or two, even Liam is hotly debating whether or not hot yoga is any better than normal yoga with an equally passionate Harry.

 

Louis feels like his heart honestly might burst from happiness as he watches all of his favorite people get along so well. Because Harry has quickly become one of his favorite people, one of the people that Louis genuinely wants to spend time with and looks forward to seeing. He’s just drunk enough to admit that he might be a little in love with Harry but by the end of the night, Louis doesn’t think he’s the only one if Niall’s invitation for Harry to come golfing with him is any indication.

 

Happily buzzed, Louis can’t think of a better way the night could have gone. Even two or three fans that had approached their table for pictures had been friendly and respectful and hadn’t lingered once they’d gotten the photo they’d asked for.

 

He helps a sweetly clumsy Harry out of the booth as the rest of the boys collect themselves and they all head to the door together.

 

“I had a really good time, Lou, thank you,” Harry murmurs, face pressed to the curve of Louis’ neck as they wait in the pub foyer for their rides to pull up. Normally, Louis likes to drive himself places but on Lads Night, it’s usually best for everyone if they hire a town car or taxi.

 

“ ‘m glad, babe, I really wanted y-,” Louis starts to say before Niall’s expression grabs his attention. Just a moment ago, Niall had been practically beaming as he chattered with Zayn and Liam. Now, his brows are pulled down into a frown as he stares out the front door of the building.

 

“This happen to you often?” Niall asks, lowly. It takes Louis a moment to realize what he’s asking about but as soon as he notices the camera flashes he’s furious.

 

“Only lately,” Louis replies through gritted teeth and his grip on Harry’s waist tightens protectively. “Must be a slow week in sports news if my love life’s really that interesting.”

 

“It’s been...a bit upsetting,” Harry adds softly as he peers out the front windows. He perks up when he sees their car pull up, even if it is on the far side of the paparazzi clustered around the door of the pub.

 

“Ride’s here,” Louis turns to say over his shoulder only to see Liam and Zayn with their faces close together. Liam’s face is flushed and his eyebrows are drawn down like he’s frustrated. Zayn, who’s been quiet all evening, looks almost sad. They both take a step away from one another when they realize that Louis’ looking at them.

 

“Alright?” Louis asks.

 

Zayn opens his mouth but shuts it quickly and settles for a nod that Liam mirrors. Any other time, Louis would press but Harry’s leaning heavily against his side and they still have to make their way through the paparazzi before they can get in the car and leave.

 

“Right,” Niall mutters and rests both of his hands on the doors of the pub, “Here we go.”

 

He opens the pub doors to shouts and camera flashes and they all push forward together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally updated!!! I'm so sorry for taking so long. I was part of three exchanges this summer and that took up a lot of my free time in between working full time and taking university classes at the same time. I also had surgery this summer and my recovery took more out of me than I thought it would. 
> 
> Expect three to four more chapters of BST! I also have more projects that I am excited to share with you all.
> 
> Thanks to [hogwartsbaby](http://hogwartsbaby.tumblr.com/) and [jumperlouis](http://jumperlouis.tumblr.com/) for being horrid enablers!! I hope you all like it.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! You can also find my blog [here](http://blueylouie.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is cornered and Louis doesn't make Arethra Franklin wait.

_ “Right,” Niall mutters and rests both of his hands on the doors of the pub, “Here we go.” _

_ He opens the pub doors to shouts and camera flashes and they all push forward together. _

 

More articles drop along with pictures from their night out together. The running theme between all of them seems to be amazement that Louis’ “mysterious brunette” is still around and that their relationship is serious enough to warrant a night out with Louis’ friends.

 

Louis hopes that the media speculation will die down now that it’s becoming obvious that Harry isn’t just a fling, but pictures that surface of Niall and Harry’s golf outing quickly squash any hope of that.

 

Harry has kept remarkably calm as the media frenzy has picked up, but despite his brave face, Louis can tell that it’s taking more of a toll on him than he’s letting on. It’s irritating, of course, to be in the public eye, but it’s also something Louis is used to. He just wishes Harry didn’t have to deal with it as well.

 

Despite realizing that both the media attention and Harry’s discomfort are increasing, Louis doesn’t quite realize how bad it’s gotten until he gets a call from Harry just as he’s coming home from the gym.

 

“H’lo darling, still on for tonight?” Louis asks, a little breathless as he tries to open his front door with one hand, water bottle and gym bag clutched in the other, phone pressed haphazardly between ear and shoulder.

 

He almost misses Harry’s shaky breathing in between muscling the door open and dumping his things in the foyer of the flat.  A choked off sniffle has Louis frowning and holding the phone more firmly against his ear.

 

“Are you alright, Hazza?”

 

“Can you come get me please?” Harry asks, soft and shaky, “I tried to go out the front door of the building just now but they’re, Lou, they’re all outside shouting with cameras like, like at the pub and I can’t-”

 

Louis starts retying the shoes he’d started to toe off. 

 

“Who is? Babe, who’s outside your building?”

 

“Paps, I think? Recognized a few from before,” Harry lets out a shaky breath, “I just wasn’t expecting it, Lou, I’m sorry. I can go on my own, really. It was just...”

“I’m already on my way, babe, be there as soon as I can,” Louis reassures him, rushing right back out of his flat. “Fucking pricks, were they really camped outside of your apartment?”

 

“Yeah.” Another muffled sniffle comes across the line, “Thank you, Louis.”

 

The anger and indignation that had been bubbling hot in Louis’ chest cools a bit at that.

 

“ ‘course, babe. Just meet me ’round the back, yeah? I’ll call you when I get there.”

 

Harry agrees and hangs up as Louis gets into his car. He spends the drive from his flat to Harry’s fuming, his knuckles white from clutching the steering wheel as he tries to rein in his temper. Louis barely manages to get it back under control by the time he turns onto Harry’s street and sees the crowd of photographers. It takes everything he has to quietly pull around back instead of rolling his window down to shout obscenities at them until they leave.

 

Instead, Louis makes a mental note to have Zayn file some sort of cease and desist with the press. If they’re persistent enough to hound Harry’s flat without knowing if Louis is there, it’s already gone too far.

 

He’s only barely sent Harry a text to let him know that he’s parked outside the backdoor of the building before Harry’s sliding into the passenger seat. 

 

All the fight goes out of Louis when he gets a good look at Harry.

 

His hair’s frizzy, flyaway curls everywhere as if he’s been running his hands through it out of stress. His skin is pale, making the redness around his eyes even more obvious. Even his hands shake as he buckles himself into place.

 

“Harry…” Louis starts to say, only to swallow thickly when watery green eyes look up to meet his.

 

“Just drive, please,” Harry whispers. 

 

Louis nods and pulls away from the building, his hands tight on the steering wheel for a different reason than before.

 

“I’m sorry,” Louis offers softly, eyes fixed firmly on the road in front of him. He startles at the soft touch to his arm.

 

“I’m alright,” Harry murmurs with a small smile on his face that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. It’s not an “It’s not your fault” because that’s not true, but it is an “I forgive you” and an “I’m okay” and Louis lets Harry coax one of his hands off of the steering wheel to be held between Harry’s hands for the rest of the drive.

Louis’ worried for a moment that the paps might have followed them from Harry’s building but the sidewalk outside of Louis’ flat is blessedly empty. It’s easy to pull into the garage and park his car.

 

Their hands only separate long enough to get out of the car and by the time they’re standing in the elevator, their fingers and clasped tightly together once again. Harry’s fingers are tracing nonsense shapes on the back of Louis’ hand and he lets the motion soothe him, breathing easily for what feels like the first time since he got Harry’s phone call.

 

“Quiet night in, I think,” Louis says, breaking the silence they’ve been carrying since Harry took his hand in the car.

 

“God, yes  _ please _ ,” Harry says with an explosive sigh. “Need me dinner and a cuddle after this afternoon.”

 

Louis huffs a laugh as he unlocks the door to the flat and toes off his shoes. “Wine?”

 

Harry hums as he shuts the door to the flat behind him and pinches Louis’ cheeks. “Who’s a good sugar daddy? You are! Yes, you are Louis,” he coos and then giggles as Louis swats at him. It’s the first genuine smile Louis’ seen on his face so far and it makes something tight loosen infinitesimally in his chest.

 

“Oi, none of that,” Louis laughs, ducking past Harry to make his way into the kitchen. He opens a bottle of red wine and pours two glasses, passing one to Harry who accepts it gratefully, cradling it in both hands. 

 

“Now, what shall we have for dinner, eh?” Louis starts opening cupboards at random, “I’ve got… canned soup, pasta, macaroni, more pasta, some chips that are...stale.”

 

Harry laughs and gently pushes Louis away from the cupboard.

 

“Pasta sounds great, Louis. I’ll take it from here, yeah?”

 

“You sure? You don’t want to like, sit down or something? Because I c-”

 

“I’ve got it,” Harry says firmly, “but thank you, love.”

 

“ ‘course,” Louis hums and leans up on tiptoe to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. He takes his own wine glass in hand and leaves Harry to his own devices in the kitchen. A glass of wine, the feeling of his barefeet against the carpet, and the sound of Harry in the kitchen dissolve the rest of the knot that’s been residing beneath his breastbone. Louis sighs contently and sinks to the ground in front of his stereo, fiddling with it for awhile before landing on a station that’s playing a mix of older songs. 

 

Frank Sinatra keeps the mood soft even when Louis returns to the kitchen to distract Harry, perched on the counter next to the stove so he can steal tastes of the sauce and the occasional kiss. After dinner, Louis coaxes Harry into dancing in the living room instead of doing the dishes.

 

“Dishes can wait, Haz,” he reasons, “Aretha Franklin waits for no man.”

 

Harry agrees with a laugh and lets Louis sway him around the sofa with their hands clasped together. It’s nice, Louis thinks, to feel Harry’s cheek pressed tightly to his, to hear the way his breath hitches softly when Louis kisses his shoulder. 

 

It’s a different sort of nice to hear Harry’s startled laughter when Louis tries to dip him and nearly drops him instead. 

 

“Louis!” he squawks, eyes crinkling as he giggles and clutches at Louis’ shoulders. “Lou-”

 

Louis cuts him off with a kiss. It’s a little bit awkward because Harry’s still laughing and their teeth click uncomfortably, but it’s a little bit brilliant to feel Harry’s lips smiling against Louis’. It takes a minute for them both to stop smiling long enough to kiss properly but once they do, Louis can’t quite keep in the soft groan that spills out of his mouth.

 

The groan makes Harry pull away, giggling again. “Louis Tomlinson,” he starts.

 

“Harry Styles.”

 

“Hush. Louis Tomlinson,” Harry tries again, as serious as he can with a grin pulling at his lips, “take me to bed.”

 

“I mean, if you insist,” Louis demurs.

 

It takes ages for them to stumble to Louis’ bedroom, laughing and kissing the whole way down the hall. Louis pushes Harry down onto the bed gently before sliding between his legs to catch his mouth in another kiss, deeper and more urgent than the light, bubbly kisses they’d shared in the living room.

 

As soon as Louis manages to pop open the buttons on Harry’s shirt, his lips leave Harry’s to kiss along his now bare chest. 

 

“Lou,” Harry sighs softly. He shimmies helpfully to rid himself of his shirt once Louis’ unbuttoned it completely. “Want you to play with my nipples a bit, will you?”

 

Louis pulls his mouth from the skin near Harry’s ribs with a sucking kiss, laving his tongue over the hickey there more than a little smugly. 

 

“When you ask so nicely, how can I not?” he asks, hands already sliding up Harry’s sides to thumb at his nipples, Harry’s chest pushing up into the touch.

 

He busses his lips softly over one nipple as his fingers roll the other and listens to the way Harry’s breath hitches as he sucks it into his mouth. 

 

“Like this?” 

 

“Yes,” Harry breathes, his fingers coming up to tangle in Louis’ hair. “Yes, Lou, just like that, like  _ that _ .”

 

Louis hums and switches his mouth to the other side of Harry’s chest, careful to pay equal attention to both of Harry’s nipples as he whines and writhes beneath Louis. Catching Harry’s nipple between his teeth earns him a wrecked groan and Harry’s hips rocking insistently against his own.

 

It takes a bit of squirming but Louis manages to undo the button on Harry’s jeans as he kisses his way down his chest. He takes a small detour to appreciate the cut of Harry’s hips with tongue and teeth and lips before he starts peeling Harry’s jeans down. Louis presses a kiss to every newly exposed inch, making Harry giggle and squirm in turn. 

 

“Alright?” Louis asks softly as he cradles Harry’s ankle in his hand.

 

“Yeah, just tickles,” Harry says, cheeks flushed from laughter and arousal. Now that he’s nearly naked, it’s easy to see how into this he is with the physical evidence tenting the front of his pants impressively. 

 

Louis, still completely clothed, has to palm himself through his sweats before he slides back between Harry’s legs to suck a kiss into the sensitive skin above where Harry’s groin meets his thigh.

 

He makes sure to catch Harry’s eye before he seals his mouth over the wet spot darkening the front of Harry’s pants and  _ sucks _ , languidly tonguing at the head of his cock through the fabric. 

 

Harry moans weakly and twists his hands in the sheets. His leg kicks out when Louis starts licking down the entire length of Harry’s cock, making the fabric cling wetly. Sucking the taste of Harry’s precum from the fabric just makes Louis impatient and he’s quick to peel the damp fabric down just far enough to reveal Harry’s cock.

 

As Harry hisses in relief at having his erection freed, Louis takes a moment to admire how truly hung Harry is. It’s really a shame that he doesn’t get him in his mouth more often, he thinks as he quickly moves forward to rectify that. Louis takes him nearly to the root almost immediately and his satisfied moan drags a strangled echo from Harry’s throat. He hums encouragingly when Harry’s hand lands in his hair, but it takes a pointed suck to get Harry to really tighten his fingers and start using his grip to fuck Louis’ mouth.

 

Louis’ content to let his mouth go slack as drool gathers at the corners of this lips. He’s always enjoyed having his face fucked like this, but it requires a certain level of trust that one doesn’t usually have with one night stands. The ache in his jaw and the feeling of pleasing someone like this is intoxicating and Louis revels in it.

 

He also revels in the choked noise Harry makes when Louis pulls his pants aside just far enough to press the pads of his fingers dry against Harry’s hole. It’s a barely there promise of a touch but it has Harry pressing Louis’ face down till his nose touches Harry’s stomach. Harry comes with a gasping groan down the back of his throat and Louis has to swallow to keep from choking. 

 

Pulling back with a cough, Louis wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before he works Harry’s pants down his legs, pressing a quick kiss to his softening cock as he does.

 

“Lou,” Harry pouts, squirming halfheartedly at the touch, still sensitive.

 

“Can’t help it when you’re this cute,” Louis teases, shimmying out of his trackies. “ ‘ve just got to touch you all the time, darling.”

 

“Come touch me then,” Harry says, eyes half lidded. His cheeks are still flushed from his own orgasm and his legs are splayed invitingly.

 

Louis doesn’t have to be told twice. He’s quick to crawl between Harry’s spread legs and position himself so that he can rut against the cut of Harry’s hip as he kisses him. Harry’s mouth is soft and pliant under Louis’ as they rock against one another. 

 

The way that Harry’s fingers twist in Louis’ hair has his hips stuttering and his cock blurting precome onto Harry’s skin, adding slick to the gritty drag between them.

 

“I want you,” Harry murmurs when Louis pulls away just far enough to catch his breath, “want you Lou, please, want you to come for me.”

 

“I love,”  _ you _ , “being with you,” Louis gasps, “Fuck, Hazza,  _ Harry, fu-!” _

 

“Yeah,” Harry breathes as he lets Louis ride out his orgasm.

 

It takes Louis a minute to come back to himself enough to flop off of Harry. He doesn’t even notice Harry’s left the bed until he’s come back, freshly scrubbed and with a wet flannel for Louis.

 

“I love being with you too,” Harry says softly once the lights have been turned out and they’re tucked into bed, Louis spooned up close against Harry’s broad back. Louis doesn’t say anything back,  _ can’t _ say anything back through the thickness in his throat. 

 

He doesn’t want to acknowledge the feelings for Harry that have started to slowly but surely make themselves known. Right now, it’s a problem for another day, so he squeezes Harry tightly and lets the steady rise and fall of his chest lull him to sleep.

 

It feels like only moments later when he’s woken up by the sound of his phone vibrating on the bedside table. 

 

Harry whines at the noise and rolls over and away from Louis to bury his head under a pillow. Louis mumbles some nonsensical noise that’s meant to be comforting as he fumbles for his phone.

 

“Hello?” he rasps, rubbing at his eyes so he can squint at the clock. It’s only barely seven and Louis going to murder the person that woke him up at this ungodly hour of the morning.

 

“Louis.”

 

The tension in Zayn’s voice has Louis sitting upright in bed, almost instantly awake.

 

“Yeah, is everything okay? Zayn?”

 

“Please tell me Harry’s with you,” Zayn begs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers!! Anyway, we're so close to the end! Probably another two chapters, I think. I'm so excited to share my other projects with you. 
> 
> Thanks as always to [hogwartsbaby](http://hogwartsbaby.tumblr.com/) and [jumperlouis](http://jumperlouis.tumblr.com/) for being horrid enablers and wonderful betas. I hope you all like it.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! You can find my blog [here](http://blueylouie.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> So I've modeled Louis after Conor McGregor who, sadly, did not win his match against Diaz this last Saturday. This was before I even knew that Liam and Niall were supposed to attend. Funny how that works. Anyway, I don't claim to have an extensive knowledge of the UFC but I've tried my best. I'll be adding more tags as I update. 
> 
> The title of this fic is taken from Rihanna's song Rockstar 101 which inspired this whole thing.
> 
> Thanks as always to my sister [hogwartsbaby](http://hogwartsbaby.tumblr.com/) and [jumperlouis](http://jumperlouis.tumblr.com/) for betaing. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! You can also find my blog [here](http://blueylouie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
